La guardiana del collar de atributo
by Saira-Gehabich
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el destino de Vestroia y Neathia estuviera escondido en un collar que se ah llevado de generación en generación por una familia, los Gehabich? y solo quedara un guardian del collar ¿Podrá la elegida controlar sus poderes?
1. Chapter 1

Alice: -*corriendo* Ya basta, déjame-  
>¿?: -Ni lo sueñes- *persiguiendo a Alice*<br>Alice llega a un camino sin salida -¿Qué querés?- Dice Alice tratando de mantener el llanto  
>¿?: -Solamente quiero eso- Señala un collar con una estrella de seis puntas que cuelga del cuello de Alice.<br>-Pero, ¿Por qué? Es un recuerdo familiar, no tiene valor comercial- Dice la oji marrón- ¿Qué tiene de importante?  
>¿?:-cosas que ningún humano entendería-<br>En la mente de Alice: -¿Ningún humano?-

…:¡Alice, Alice!  
>El lugar y la sombra amenazante para Alice empiezan a desaparecer<br>Alice: ¿Qué está pasando?

*Desde otro lugar*  
>Runo se encuentra entrando con un vaso con agua helada a una habitación –Bueno, si no se despierta no queda otra alternativa- Dice dejando caer el agua en un cuerpo dormido que se encuentra en una cama. <p>

-¿Qué pasó y por qué estoy tan mojada?- Dice cierta persona que se encuentra en la cama.  
>Runo: -como no te despertabas, era la única manera de que saques ese cuerpo de la cama-<br>Alice: -Pero *temblando* ¡¿EL AGUA TENÍA QUÉ ESTAR TAN FRÍA?- Alice corre hacía el baño a secarse.  
>-Creo que con un vaso con agua ya era suficiente, ¿Por qué tenía que estar helada?- Dice Tigrera que se apoya en el hombro de Runo.<br>-Porque me quería divertir- Dice Runo soltando una risita.  
>-Humanos- Suspira Tigrera en voz baja para que Runo no la escuche.<p>

*En el baño*  
>-Terminé, un día e estos Runo me las va a pagar- Dijo Alice dejando la toalla y sacando un collar con forma de estrella de seis puntas de su bolsillo -¿Algo que los humanos no entenderían? ¿Qué puede tener de especial un collar? –Dice mientras que se lo cuelga.<p>

*toc, toc* -¿Vas a salir?- Dice una voz totalmente reconocible para Alice, la de su amiga peli celeste Runo.  
>-Ya salgo, un momento- Dice Alice terminando de peinarse con una trenza que le agarra un pequeño mechón de cabello del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.<p>

*Alice abre la puerta* -Listo Runo, ya puedes pasar-  
>-Ya era hora, creí que te habías vuelto a dormir-<br>-Ja ja, que graciosa- Dice la oji marrón sarcástica saliendo del baño y su amiga oji celeste, Runo entra en el mismo.

-A veces Runo puede ser molesta- Dice Hydranoid posándose en el hombro de su dueña, Alice.  
>-Cierto, pero, mírale el lado bueno, algún día nos vamos a vengar- Dice Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual hace que su compañero se asuste –Tranquilo Hydra , no voy a matarla- Dice Alice poniendo una sonrisa normal en su rostro y tranquilizando a su fiel compañero.<p>

(En otro lugar)  
>-Por favor Dan el galán- Dice de rodillas Jake.<br>-Ya te dije que no puedo- Dice cierto castaño.  
>-Pero necesito un bakugan real- Le ruega el forzudo.<p>

(En una conversación más apartada)  
>-Ahí van otra vez- Dice cierto rubio llamado Marucho.<br>-No me puedo imaginar que pasaría si logra que le den un bakugan real- Dice un peli plateado llamado Ren.  
>-Cierto, jeje, - Dice Marucho.<br>-Seguramente no te lo podes imaginar porque no tenés imaginación- Dice cierto oji ámbar llamado Shun.  
>-Shun, prometiste no hablar así de Ren- Se queja el oji celeste.<br>-Déjalo Marucho- Dice el gundaliano tratando de calmarlos.  
>-Yo me voy- Dice el morocho antes de desaparecer usando sus habilidades ninja.<p>

(Una peli plateada conocida por todos entra a la sala)  
>-Hola chicos- Dice Julie.<br>-Hola Julie- Dicen Ren y Marucho.  
>-¿Jake sigue con que quiere un bakugan real?- Dice la peli plateada.<br>-¿Y tú qué crees?- Dice Fabia mientras entra a la escena.  
>-Si Runo estuviera aquí ya se hubieran callado- Dice Marucho.<br>-¿Quién es Runo?- Dice el peli plateado.  
>-Ella es la novia de Dan- Responde Julie.<br>-¡Qué no lo es!- Grita el oji rojo.  
>-por fin terminaron- Dice Ren.<br>-Chicos ¿Alguien vio a Shun?-Dice Fabia.  
>-No, pero tengo una noticia- Dice Julie cambiando el tema.<p>

(con Shun)  
>*Shun está caminado y mirando el piso* -No lo puedo creer, los demás aceptaron a Ren porque no están seguros de Fabia-<br>*El oji ámbar para y ve un café* -Bueno, ya que, voy a tomar algo- *el peleador ventus mira su reloj* -12:30, el descanso de Julie, ella debe estar con los demás así que no va a molestarme- *Shun se sienta en una silla fuera del café y toma el menú cubriéndose la cara con el mientras lee*  
>-Hola, ¿Ya te decidiste?- Dice una mesera.<br>-Si, dame una porción de…- Trata de decir el morocho pero lo interrumpen.  
>-Shun ¿Shun Kazami?-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saira (Yo): hola a todos!  
>Alice: ¿Cómo están?<br>Saira: antes de empezar quiero disculparme por no subir el cap. Antes.  
>Dan: tenía fiaca para escribir, en vez de pasarlo se pasaba toda la tarde chateando con Adrisa-san.<br>Saira: ¡KUSO! (Saco una catana y empiezo a perseguir a Dan)  
>Shun: Me pregunto cuando va a ser su funeral.<br>Alice: ni la menor idea u.u  
>Runo: se lo merece, en fin, gracias a andromedasamantha por ser la primera persona en hacer de está historia una de sus favoriar<br>Alice y Shun: los dejamos leer.  
>Saira: ¡KUSO, VUELVE ACA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!<br>Dan. De todas maneras lo vas a hacer.**_

-Shun ¿Shun Kazami?- Dice la mesera portadora de unos ojos celestes.

-Si- Dice Shun levantando la cabeza -¿Runo?-  
>-¡Runo Misaki, ya estaba despierta!- Grita una chica desde adentro.<br>-Creo que me pasé con el balde- Dice Runo con una gotita estilo anime.  
>-¿Qué balde?- Dice ingenuo el peleador ventus.<p>

*Una chica peli naranja toda mojada sale el café*

-¿Dónde estás?- Dice la oji marrón.  
>-¿A-Alice?- Dice Shun y Runo aprovecha para escapar.<br>-Hola Shun- Le responde mientras se seca el cabello.  
>-Siéntate ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- Dice el oji dorado ofreciendo a la peleadora darkus asiento, la cual acepta.<br>-Creí que Julie les había dicho- Dice la darkus.  
>-Me escapé antes de que ella llegase-<br>-Típico de ti, típico, ugh, se escapó-  
>-¿Quién?-<br>-Runo, ella me empapo toda-  
>-Huy, que mal la veo-<p>

(En otro lugar los peleadores están caminando emocionados)  
>-No puedo esperar- Dice cierto oji rojo mientras que brinca.<br>-Después dice que no lo es- Dice Ren y Fabia.  
>-Llegamos- Dice Julie deteniéndose y mostrando el café donde ella trabaja.<br>-Chicos, creo que encontré a Shun- Dice Jake señalando a la mesa donde están Shun y Alice.  
>-¿Quién es ella?- Dice Fabia con un tono de celos.<br>-Tranquila Fabia es la mejor amiga de Shun, se llama…- Trata de decir Marucho, pero Dan lo interrumpe.  
>-¡ALICE!- Grita Dan.<br>-¿Dan?- Dice Alice dese la mesa.  
>-Creo que Julie ya les dijo- Dice Shun.<br>-Bien, ya hay escusa-  
>-¿Lo vas a hacer frente a todos?-<br>-Si no lo hago, no hay razón para que Runo sea la primera en salir. Dice Alice mientras prepara algo-

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunta el peleador pyrus.  
>-No sé, pero vayamos más cerca- Sugiere Marucho y todos se acercan.<p>

-Runo, mira quien está aquí- Dice Alice.

-¿Quién?- Le responde Runo desde adentro del café.

-Dan, boba- Dice Alice y ni bien termina de decir eso la puerta del café se abre y cae un balde con agua helada y hielo en la cabeza de Runo.  
>-¡Alice Gehabich!- Grita Runo pero se distrae con Dan.<br>-Vos empezaste- Dice Alice con Hydranoid llorando de la risa en su hombro.  
>-Pero yo soy un bakugan felino, no me gusta el agua- Dice Tigrera toda empapada y temblando.<br>-Pobre Tigrera, te la merecías, me hiciste lo mismo- Dice Hydranoid.  
>-Hace tres años- Le responde Tigrera.<br>-Vayan a buscar toallas- Dice Alice y los dos bakugans se van.  
>-Es un gusto verlos otra vez chicas- Dice Marucho.<br>-Gracias, Runo dí algo- Dice Alice tratando de que su amiga bajase de Danlandia -¿Runo? Tierra llamando a Runo, ¿Hay alguien?- Dice Alice moviendo sus manos enfrente de la peli celeste.  
>-¿Qué? Si, perdón, Dan ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dice Runo.<br>-Ellos Son, Fabia Sheen-

-Un gusto- Dice la nombrada.

-Jake Balery-

-Que fuerte, estoy viendo a todos los peleadores originales juntos- Dice el nombrado.

-Y Ren…-

-Klawler Dan, es Klawler y es un placer conocerlas- Dice el nombrado.

-Para nosotras también, Ella es Runo Misaki y yo soy Alice Gehabich-  
>-¿Así que esta es tu novia Dan el galán- Dice Jake.<br>-¡Qué no lo es!- Grita Dan y todos se dan cuenta de que Jake hablaba de Runo.

(Tigrera y Hydranoid salen del café con una toalla y se la dan a Runo)

-Gracias- Dice la oji celeste  
>-Bueno, entremos, hoy cerramos temprano- Dice la oji marrón.<p>

*Todos entran al café, después de cerrar*

-Listo, ahora solo debemos cambiarnos- Dice Runo.  
>-Tranquilas, las esperamos aquí- Dice Fabia y Runo y Alice se van.<p>

-¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa?- Dice Julie.  
>-Increíble- Dice el oji celeste.<br>-Estupenda- Contesta el castaño.  
>-Bien- Dice el moreno.<p>

-¿Solo eso pueden decir? ¡Reuní a todo el equipo y solo eso dicen!- Grita la peli plateada.  
>-No a todos, Skyress y Preyas no están, en cambio tenemos bakugans digitales- Dice Shun.<br>-Además, si fuera el equipo ORIGINAL no estarían ni Fabia, ni Ren y tampoco estaría Jake- Acota Marucho.  
>-Tienen razón, además ¡Ustedes nos reemplazaron!- Grita Julie.<p>

*En ese momento Runo y Alice escuchan eso porque estaban bajando por las escaleras*  
>-Eso ¿Es cierto?-<br>-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua Alice? Es obvio que Sheen reemplaza a Runo, Klawler a ti y Balery a mí- Dice Julie.  
>-¿Cómo pudieron?- Dice Runo buscando respuestas.<br>-¿Qué no es obvio? Porque somos mejores peleadores que ustedes- Dice Fabia.  
>-¿Querés apostar?- Dice la oji marrón.<br>-Nos encantaría- Dicen Jake, Ren y Fabia.

-Esto se ve muy mal- Replica Dan.  
>-No hace falta decirlo- Dice Shun.<p>

_  
><em><span><strong>Runo: y así damos por terminado nuestro segundo capitulo, por favor dejen reviews, sugerencias, críticas, todas son bienvenidas.<br>Shun y Alice: Hasta la próxima.  
>Saira: ¡TE TENGO!<br>Dan: auxilio Runo  
>Runo: voy para alla<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saira: hola a todos!  
>Alice: bienvenidos a el capitulo 3 de…<br>Dan y Runo: La Guardiana Del Collar De Atributo  
>Shun: Agradecemos a todos los que hicieron de está historia una de sus favoritas, dejaron reviews y se subscribieron a la historia.<br>Saira: Mucho tienen razón, que bocota que tiene Fabia XDD  
>Dan: bueno, sin más preámbulo, los dejamos leer.<br>**_  
>-Tienen razón, además ¡Ustedes nos reemplazaron!- Grita Julie.<p>

*En ese momento Runo y Alice escuchan eso porque estaban bajando por las escaleras*  
>-Eso ¿Es cierto?-<br>-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua Alice? Es obvio que Sheen reemplaza a Runo, Klawler a ti y Balery a mí- Dice Julie.  
>-¿Cómo pudieron?- Dice Runo buscando respuestas.<br>-¿Qué no es obvio? Porque somos mejores peleadores que ustedes- Dice Fabia.  
>-¿Querés apostar?- Dice la oji marrón.<br>-Nos encantaría- Dicen Jake, Ren y Fabia.

-Esto se ve muy mal- Replica Dan.  
>-No hace falta decirlo- Dice Shun.<p>

*En el inter espacio*  
>-La batalla entre Fabia Sheen y Runo Misaki da comienzo- Dice la computadora.<br>-Carta portal lista- Dice la peli celeste mientras que lanza una carta portal.  
>-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge- Dicen ambas.<p>

DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA

-La ganadora es Runo Misaki- Dice la computadora.  
>-Mejores que los originales no hay- Dice la ganadora sacándole la lengua a su contrincante.<br>-GRRR… Esto es imposible- Se queja la derrotada.

La segunda batalla fue entre los sub terra y tuvo el mismo resultado, Julie ganó.  
>-Bien echo Julie- Felicita la peleadora original darkus.<br>-Eso fue aplastante- Dice Runo.

-Bien ahora solo faltamos nosotros- Dice Ren dirigiéndose hacia la peli naranja, ella solo se limita a sonreír y a decirle: No puedo esperar.  
>-Pero lo tendrás que hacer- Dice Marucho -Es muy tarde, recuerden que las batallas empezaron a las 2:15pm, la de Runo Duró 3:35hs. Luego hubo un descanso de 10 minutos, ya eran las 6:00pm y la de Julie duro hasta las 7:55, además ya son las 8:00pm, el inter espacio debe cerrar- Termina Marucho.<br>-Tiene Razón- Dice Dan –Runo, Alice, Shun, Julie y Marucho están invitados a pasar la noche en mi casa.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros galán?- Protesta Jake.  
>-Solo los originales, lo siento- Dice Dan.<p>

Todos se despiden, Fabia y Ren van a la casa de Marucho porque ahí se alojan y Jake se va a su casa, con los peleadores en el casa de Dan.

-¿Quién diría que algún día volveríamos a estar todos juntos?- Dice Marucho mientras que trae algo de comida.  
>-No podría ser mejor- Dice Alice mientras que camina con seis vasos y una 7up de 2.5 litros en eso se resbala y se le empiezan a caer los vasos, Shun con sus habilidades ninja agarra los vasos y a Alice.<p>

-Que reflejos- Dice Alice.  
>-Años de práctica- Le contesta Shun levantándola y llevando los vasos a la mesa, Alice lleva la 7up.<br>-Bueno ahora debemos brindar- Dice Runo sirviendo la 7up.

-¿Acaso es navidad?- Acota Dan -¡Quiero mis regalos!- Dice, todos comienzan a reír menos Runo y después de servir la bebida la oji celeste le pega en la cabeza a con la botella al castaño.  
>-¡Ouch!- Se queja el castaño –Todavía tiene líquido adentro-<br>-Lo sé- Dice Runo mientras le entrega un vaso a cada uno.  
>-Por los peleadores de la batalla bakugan originales, para que siempre sigamos juntos- Dice Alice levantando su vaso.<br>-¡Por los peleadores!- Dicen todos y brindan.

Dan sin querer derrama 7up en la ropa de Runo -¡DAN KUSO!- Grita Runo toda pegoteada.  
>-Fue un accidente- Dice el acusado mientras busca un escondite.<br>-¡No me importa! Solo se que manchaste mi vestido favorito- Dice Runo mientras se acerca a Dan, pero antes de matarlo se detiene.  
>-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué sigo vivo?- Trata de comprender Dan.<br>-¿Alguien vio a Alice? Ella siempre le salva el pellejo a Dan- Dice la oji celeste y todos los demás se dan cuenta de que la peli naranja no está presente en el comedor.  
>-Que raro, ¿Dónde estará?- Se pregunta la peli plateada.<p>

Todos van a buscarla, Runo y Julie van al segundo piso, Dan y Marucho van al patio y a las afueras de la casa y Shun busca en el piso del comedor.

*Con Runo y Julie*  
>-Es raro que Alice desaparezca- Dice Runo.<br>-¿Masquerade habrá vuelto a ella?-  
>-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Eso es imposible!-<br>-Solo digo-

*Con Marucho y Dan*  
>-Marucho, ¿No ves algo rara a Alice?-<br>-¿A qué te referís Dan?-  
>-Pues, ella no le haría una cosa como la que le hizo a Runo, ella nunca acepta una batalla bakugan, y ahora desaparece-<br>-Bueno Dan, pasaron años, ella cambió-  
>-Tal vez, pero pareciera que está apagada, el brillo que tenía en los ojos es más débil, ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?-<br>-No hay que preguntarle, tal vez le paso algo al abuelo o a Hydranoid, Dan, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
>-Claro-<br>-¿Desde cuándo te fijas en los ojos de Alice?-  
>-Es mi amiga, noto cambios en ella-<br>-si vos lo decís-  
>-Cállate Marucho, vamos a buscarla-<p>

*Con Shun*  
>En la mente de Shun: -¿Dónde estará? Que extraño, ella nunca se va sin avisar-<p>

…: -Muy bien, la habilidad asesino pyrus de Drago es una de las más fuertes habilidades pyrus ¿verdad?-  
>..: -Sí, Tenés razón-<p>

Shun va a buscar las voces y cuando llega al lugar de origen, la cocina, empieza a escuchar.

Alice: -Que bueno que pudiste desarrollar asesino darkus-  
>Hydranoid: -Si, eso servirá-<p>

*Shun entra a la cocina con su sigilo ninja*  
>-¿Nerviosa?- Dice el morocho quien asusta a la peli naranja y la hace tirar todas las cartas que tenía en la mesa.<br>-Si- Le responde la oji marrón mientras que empieza a levantar las cartas, Shun también la ayuda  
>-Perdón por asustarte- Le dice el oji dorado –Si querés te puedo ayudar a preparar tu estrategia- se ofrece el ventus.<br>-¿De verdad?-  
>-Claro, sos mi mejor amiga- Después de que Shun dijera eso solo quedaba una carta por levantar, Alice la agarró pero Shun quiso hacer lo mismo y toco la mano de Alice, ellos al darse cuenta se miran.<br>-Vamos tortolos no tenemos todo el día- Dice Hydranoid, al escuchar eso Shun y Alice se sonrrojan y se levantan lo más rápido posible.  
>-B-bueno, ¿Empezamos?- dice el ventus.<br>-Claro-

Los dos empezaron a planear una estrategia para la batalla de Alice.

*5 minutos después Dan, Runo, Julie y Marucho se reúnen en el comedor*  
>-Nosotras no la encontramos, ¿Ustedes?- Dice Julie.<br>-Nada- Dicen los dos masculinos.  
>-¿Alguien ha visto a Shun?- Dice Runo buscando al nombrado.<p>

…: Entonces ahí podes usar la clásica habilidad de Hydranoid, tridente de la perdición.

-Lo encontré- Dice Dan señalando la cocina.

*Todos entran a la cocina*  
>-Es trampa que te ayude el segundo mejor peleador de rodo el mundo- Dice Runo.<br>-Yo solamente le refresco la memoria, total, ella me ganaría fácilmente, es Masquerade- Dice Shun.  
>-Si, recordá cuantas veces te ganó- Se burla Dan.<br>-Mira quién habla, la venciste por pura suerte- Se defiendo Shun y después estos dos comienzan a discutir.  
>-No pueden discutir sobre eso- Dice avergonzada Alice –Son los mejores peleadores del mundo y discuten por saber quien perdió más batallas contra Masquerade-<br>-Para ellos es importante, Masquerade sos vos- Le explica Marucho.  
>-¿Y?- Dice Alice.<br>-Que sos una chica, a los chucos no les gusta perder contra una chica- Termina de explicar Julie.  
>-No deberían discutir, desde que Dan desenmascaró a Masquerade, no gano ninguna batalla- Dice Alice bajando la cabeza.<p>

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Cuál fue el resultado contra Klaus?- Trata de animarla Runo.  
>-Perdí-<br>-¿Shadow?- Ahora fue Marucho.  
>-Perdí-<br>-¿Naga?- Ahora fue Julie.  
>-¡YO NO PELEE CONTRA NAGA!-<p>

-Cierto, perdón- Dice Julie.  
>-Son unos inmaduros- Cambia de tema la peli celeste para que su mejor amiga no se ponga peor.<br>-¿Por qué?- Dice los acusados.

-PORQUE AHORA ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ANIMAR A ALICE Y USTEES NO PUEDEN DEJAR SU BATALLA PARA AYUDAR- Grita la peleadora haos.  
>-¡Él empezó!- Gritan los acusados.<br>-NO ME IMPORTA AHORA UNO DE LOS DOS PELEARÁ CONTRA ALICE PARA DEMOSTRARLE QUE ELLA ES MÁS FUERTE QUE USTEDES- Grita hasta Plutón Runo.

-Runo, perdería cuando lancen sus bakugans- Dice Alice bajando la cabeza.  
>-Yo lo haré-<br>-¿Qué?- Dice Alice subiendo la cabeza para ver quien dijo eso.  
>-Me debes la revancha, se que te gané por pura suerte esa vez- Dice Dan –Tendremos la batalla ahora, Marucho, llevamos al inter espacio-<br>-Pero son las 10:47, llegaríamos a las 11:00- Explica Marucho.  
>-No me importa, no voy a esperar hasta después de la batalla de Ren- Se queja Dan.<br>-Bien, síganme- Dice Marucho.

_**Runo: hasta aquí llega nuestro tercer capitulo, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y demás, todas son bienvenidas  
>Saira: seguramente se dieron cuenta de que no hice batallas, no estaba inspirada, pero les juro que la batalla entre Dan y Alice si se las contare.<br>Shun: seguramente muchos se preguntan como es que Dan sigue vivo.  
>Saira: porque lo necesio para el fic, si no ya estaría muerto.<br>Alice: ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saira: Hola y bienvenidos a la guardiana del collar de atributo capitulo 4  
>Runo: Es un gusto leer todos sus reviews, si no los tuviéramos.<br>Alice: no seguiríamos escribiendo.  
>Julie: bueno, sin más preámbulo.<br>Saira, Runo, Alice y Julie: los dejamos leer.  
><strong>_  
>-Yo lo haré-<br>-¿Qué?- Dice Alice subiendo la cabeza para ver quien dijo eso.  
>-Me debes la revancha, se que te gané por pura suerte esa vez- Dice Dan –Tendremos la batalla ahora, Marucho, llevamos al inter espacio-<br>-Pero son las 10:47, llegaríamos a las 11:00- Explica Marucho.  
>-No me importa, no voy a esperar hasta después de la batalla de Ren- Se queja Dan.<br>-Bien, síganme- Dice Marucho.

*Marucho lama a un auto, todos suben y están sentados así: Alice, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Dan, Julie*

En la mente de la peleadora darkus: No puedo creerlo, Dan me reto a una batalla, dios santo, hace tanto que no peleo, BASTA, yo soy Alice Gehabich y en estos años deje de ser cobarde de carácter débil entre otras cosas dejé mi miedo a pelear por eso me fortalecí, o eso creo.  
>En ese momento, el chico que se sentó a su lado se da cuenta de que está tensa y la saca de sus pensamientos.<br>-¿Está bien?-  
>-Si, ¿Por qué?-<br>-Porque además de estar tensa estás, pensativa y casi pálida-  
>-No es nada, debo estar pálida porque no comí mucho-<br>-Si vos lo decís, pero no voy a despegarte los ojos de encima, si te tambaleas aunque un poquito, te llevo al hospital-  
>-Si papá-<p>

*En otra conversación desde el otro lado de los asientos donde están Runo, Dan y Julie*  
>-¿Estás seguro de esto Dan?- Pregunta con un tono preocupado Runo.<br>-Si, solamente voy a empezar normal y se lo voy a hacer más fácil- Le responde el peleador pyrus.  
>-Es un buen plan y le dará confianza- Acota Julie.<p>

-Así que no creen en Alice- Dice el bakugan Darkus del grupo –La creen débil-  
>-No es personal Hydra, pero ella no sabe pelear- Le reprocha el peleador pyrus.<br>-Como que yo creo que sabe pelear y vos que no, hagamos una apuesta- Menciona la esfera violeta y negra.  
>-Te escucho- Dice el oji rojo.<br>-Vos peleas lo más fuerte que puedas, si Alice gana mañana la pelea se mostrará al público, se hará Alice el primer lugar y vos mismo le vas a entregar la tarjeta de número 1- Dice la esfera.  
>-Y si ella pierde ¿Qué gano yo?- Dice con curiosidad y un tono de superioridad Dan.<br>-Como seguís sin superar lo de Masquerade tendrás todas sus cartas y más pasadas a habilidades pyrus y a mí también- Dice Hydranoid.  
>-Trato echo- Dice Dan.<p>

-Pero no creas que será fácil Hydra- Dice Drago.  
>-No lo creo, se que va a ser difícilmente divertido- Dice el bakugan darkus y se va.<p>

-Muy bien, todos abajo, llegamos- Dice Marucho mientras todos hacen lo que él dice.  
>-¿Lista?- Dice Dan acercándose a la puerta.<br>-pues…- Dice Alice y Shun la toma de la mano como señal de apoyo -Lo estoy- Termina de decir la peli naranja y también se dirige a la puerta del inter espacio.  
>-Yo decía si estabas lista para irte, pero si vas a pelear, entremos- Dice el castaño mientras que Marucho les abre la puerta.<br>-Ni lo sueñes Kuso, no me iré sin antes ganarte- Al terminar de decir esto la peli naranja entra al inter espacio seguida por los demás.

*En la arena de batalla*  
>-La batalla entre el campeón Dan Kuso- Dice la computadora.<br>-Exacto, y seguiré siendo el campeón por largo tiempo- Dice Dan.  
>-Y Alice Gehabich- Dice la computadora.<br>-¿Campeón? ¿De qué? ¿Perdedores? En ese cartel habrá un nuevo nombre- Dice la oji marrón.  
>-Si, como digas- Dice el pyrus, sarcástico.<br>-Dará comienzo ¡Ahora! Campo bakugan abierto- Termina de decir la computadora y el campo se abre.

-Damas primero- Dice Dan.  
>-Entonces empieza tú madame- Se burla la peleadora darkus.<br>-Muy graciosa, solo lanza una carta portal- Dice el oji rojo.  
>-Claro, ¡Carta portal lista!-Alice lanza una carta portal -Bakugan pelea, surge Hydranoid- Termina de decir mientras lanza a Hydranoid.<br>-¡Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge!- Dice el castaño -vamos Drago no los dejemos ganar-  
>-Claro que no los dejáremos- Dice Drago al terminar de surgir.<br>-Hablan como si pudieran ganar, como si fueran rivales para nosotros- Dice Hydranoid.

*En un lugar en las gradas*  
>-¿Quién ganará?- Dice Julie.<br>-Bueno, Dan es el mejor peleador pero Alice se ve muy confiada- Dice Marucho.  
>-Pero Alice a perdido desde que Dan le ganó, no sé qué decir, ella es mi mejor amiga pero no tiene oportunidad contra Dan- Dice Runo.<br>-No debemos perder la fe en ella, es muy buena peleadora, pero por su miedo no deja mostrarse, si ella confía podrá ganar- Dice el morocho y todos lo miran sorprendidos -Han pasado años, es más valiente que antes, ella fue quien dijo sobre esas batallas, es más lista que antes y sobre todo, es más fuerte que antes-  
>-Veo que esa charla que tuvieron en la cocina fue muy larga y explicativa, dime Shun ¿Le prestabas atención o solo te perdiste en sus ojos como lo hacías antes?- Dice Marucho.<br>-¡Marucho!- Dice Shun lanzándole una mirada asesina que hace que Marucho se calle y se encoja de hombros.

*En la casa de Marucho*  
>Un peli plateado entra corriendo a la habitación de una peleadora haos -¡Fabia!-<br>-¿Qué quieres a esta hora? Son las- La princesa neathiana ve el reloj de su mesa de luz -¡12:03 am! ¿Qué te pasa?-  
>-Es el inter espacio, hay una batalla y ya debería estar cerrado- Empieza a explicar el peli plateado –Verás, estaba caminando por la casa y encontré la habitación que tiene cámaras del inter espacio y en una de ellas hay una batalla-<br>-¿De quienes?- Dice sin interés la peli azul.  
>-Dan y Gehabich- Dice Ren.<br>-Ese peleadora, como la odio-  
>-Ni siquiera la conoces, ¿Cómo la podes odiar? ¿O tenés celos por que ella está más tiempo con Shun que vos?-<br>-Solo vallamos al inter espacio-

*En la batalla*  
>-Poder activado, asesino pyrus- Dice Dan.<br>-El poder de drago sube a 650gs, Hydranoid se mantiene en 450gs.  
>-Adiós Hydranoid- Dice Drago efectuando su poder.<br>-No tan rápido, triple poder activado- Empieza a decir Alice.  
>-¿Qué? Imposible, Hydranoid nunca haría eso- Dice perplejo Dan.<br>-Escudo de oscuridad, asesino darkus y maniobra antigua espectro ninja- Termina Alice.  
>-Yo debería decir adiós- Dice Hydranoid mientras que bloquea a Drago con su escudo de oscuridad para después efectuar los demás poderes.<br>-El poder de Drago baja a 300gs, Hydranoid sube a 800gs-  
>-¡No Drago!- Grita Dan.<p>

*En algún lugar del público*  
>-imposible- Dice la princesa que acaba de llegar sin que nadie la viera u oyera.<br>-Nunca vi tal poder- Dice perplejo el peli plateado que llegó con la princesa.

*En la batalla*  
>-Lo siento Daniel, no esperaba esto- Dice Drago para después volverse una esfera.<br>-El contador de vida de Dan baja a 50%- Dice la computadora.  
>-Eso es lo que tienes por pedir revancha- Dice Hydranoid volviéndose una esfera y aterrizando en la mano de su dueña.<br>-Bien hecho Hydra, estoy orgullosa- Dice está.

* En las gradas con los demás peleadores*  
>-O por dios- Dicen todos.<br>-Venció a Dan- Dice Runo.  
>-Debo decir que confío en Alice, pero no creí que iba a tener tanta confianza en ella misma- Dice Shun aún con los ojos bien abiertos.<br>-Les voy a decir algo chicos- Dice Marucho aun perplejo.  
>-¿Qué Marucho?- Dice Julie sin despegar un ojo de Alice.<br>-Que estamos igual o más perplejos que cuando Masquerade se sacó la máscara- Termina de decir marucho y a todos les aparece una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

*En un lugar de las gradas apartado*  
>-Venció a Drago- Dice Fabia.<br>-Mañana va a estar difícil-  
>-Entonces vamos a hacer una estrategia-<p>

*En la batalla*  
>-Buau, Alice, eso fue increíble- Dice el derrotado.<br>-La verdad ni yo me lo esperaba, fue extraño-  
>-Bueno, mi turno, ¡Carta portal lista!-<p>

*En la casa de Marucho*  
>-Bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Dice el darkus.<br>-Ni la menor idea, yo soy haos, no sé nada de darkus-  
>-Aquí están mis cartas, debe haber algo que sea parecido a lo tuyo- Dice Ren mostrando cartas.<br>-Pues, si, batalla brutal del armamento de Linehalt es parecido a uno de mis poderes, puño feroz-  
>-Bien, vamos avanzando, ¿Qué más?-<p>

*En la batalla*  
>-Hydranoid, ¡Cuidado!- Dice Alice pero fue tarde Hydranoid fue alcanzado por un ataque.<br>-El poder g de Hydranoid baja a 275gs, Drago sigue en 725gs- Dice la computadora.  
>-Tal vez nos venciste una vez, pero no serán dos- Dice Dan.<br>-Hydranoid, ¿Estás Bien?- Dice la peleadora darkus pero no recibe respuesta -¡Hydranoid!-

*En las gradas*  
>-¿Qué pasa?- Dice el morocho.<br>-Pues, Drago le dio un golpe crítico a Hydranoid- Dice Marucho.  
>-¡Eso lo sabemos todos!- Dice la peli celeste -Pero Hydranoid no se vuelve una esfera-<br>-Vayamos a ver- Dice Julie y todos bajan.

*En la batalla*  
>-Hydranoid, contéstame- Dice la peli naranja a punto de llorar.<br>-¿Qué pasa?- Dice Dan llegando a la situación.  
>-Es Hydranoid, no se vuelve una esfera- Dice la oji marrón.<br>-Debe ser porque todavía está apto para el combate- Dice Marucho.  
>-¿Apto? ¿A esto llamas apto?- Dice la peli naranja, en ese momento una de las puntas de su collar empieza a brillar de violeta, pero nadie, ni siquiera Alice lo nota.<br>-Cálmate Alice- Dice Drago revisando a Hydranoid.  
>-¿Cómo Drago? Decime una manera, este bakugan me acompaño más de 3 años, en las buenas y en las malas, también cuando mi abuelo…- Dice la peli naranja pero empieza a llorar.<br>-Alice, ¿Qué pasó?- Dice la peli celeste.  
>-Él…- Trata de decir la peli naranja -Mu-mu-murió-<br>-Alice- Dicen todos, pero la nombrada no presta atención porque su bakugan empieza a moverse.  
>-Hydranoid, ¿Cómo estás?- Dice la peli naranja mientras se acerca más a su bakugan.<br>-M-Mejor-Le contesta el bakugan -Mejor ahora que puedo hacer esto-  
>-¿Qué cosa Hydranoid?- Pregunta la oji marrón.<br>-Esto, ¡Tridente de la perdición!- Dice mientras se incorpora y le dispara a Drago.  
>-¿Con qué esas tenemos?- Dice Dan mientras vuelve a su lugar y todos hacen lo mismo.<br>-Eso creo- Dice Alice secándose las lágrimas.  
>-Bien, poder activado, fuego cruzado- Dice Dan.<br>-Aquí voy Hydranoid- Dice Drago mientras que le lanza su poder a Hydranoid y el atacado se vuelve una esfera.

-El nivel de vida de Alice baja a 10%, Dan se mantiene en 50%- Dice la computadora.

-Eso fue genial Drago- Dice Dan mientras agarra a su bakugan.  
>-Gracias Dan- Le responde Drago.<p>

-Lo hiciste bien Hydranoid- Dice Alice mientras levanta a su bakugan.  
>-Pero, no ganamos-<br>-No importa, no ganamos, pero todavía no perdimos, estoy muy feliz de tenerte sano y salvo-  
>-Si me preguntas, te mereces otro bakugan mejor-<br>-Eso no es cierto, tengo al bakugan de Masquerade, el legendario, él quedó en el pasado, pero vos no Hydra-  
>-Gracias-<p>

*En las gradas*  
>-Dan lo hizo bien- Dice Runo.<br>-También le ayudo que Hydra tuviera el nivel g tan bajo- Dice Julie.  
>-Cierto, si no, ¡No hubiera ganado!- Dice Shun gritando la última parte para que Dan lo escuche.<p>

-¡HEY, TE ESCUCHÉ!- Le grita Dan.

-PARA ESO LO DIJE FUERTE, SI HYDRANOID NO HUBIERA TENIDO EL PODER G TAN BAJO TODAVÍA SEGUIRÍAS PELEANDO- Le grita Shun.

-YA VERÁS- Grita Dan y cuando termina se da cuenta de que Hydranoid ya está en la arena de batalla.

-¿Vas a pelear o qué?- Dice Hydranoid.  
>-Bakugan pelea, Drago surge- Dice Dan mientras que Drago cumple las órdenes.<br>-Poder activado, asesino de tinieblas- Dice Alice.

-El poder g de drago baja a 400gs y Hydranoid sube a 525gs- Dice la computadora.

-Eso fue Rápido- Dice Dan –Poder activado tornado de fuego-  
>-Como digas Daniel- Dice Drago.<p>

*En la casa de Marucho*  
>-Bien, creo que ya tenemos casi todo- Dice Fabia.<br>-Yo no lo creo, nos faltan las cartas portal y, déjame ver… MÁS DE LA MITAD DE LAS CARTAS PODER-  
>-Bueno, no me debes gritar, tengo una idea, busquemos información de Gehabich-<br>-Buena idea- Dice Ren y ambos van a la sala de computación.

-Ok, veamos- Dice Fabia mientras se sienta en una silla y pone Google -¿Cuál era su nombre?-  
>-Alice, Alice Gehabich- Dice Ren quien se sienta al lado de Fabia.<br>-A ver… acá está- Dice la haos -Alice Gehabich, nacida un 11 de marzo, signo Pichis, una de los peleadores originales de los peleadores bakugan, la única sin atributo ni bakugan, hasta que se descubre que es el peleador enmascarado Masquerade y que el bakugan darkus Alpha Hydranoid le corresponde-  
>-Déjame ver eso-<p>

*45 minutos después en las gradas*  
>-Nadie le dio tanta batalla a Dan- Dice Runo -Ni siquiera tu Shun-<br>-Si, Alice se ha fortalecido- Dice Shun.  
>-Cierto, pero ahora a ambos le queda 10% de energía- Dice Marucho -Esto acabará pronto.<br>-La verdad esto me trae recuerdo de la última batalla de Masquerade- Dice la peli plateada.  
>-Por primera vez en tu vida decís algo bien- Dice la peli celeste.<br>-¡RUNO!- Grita Julie.

*En la batalla*  
>-Me venciste otra vez- Dice Dan.<br>-Estás más fácil que antes-  
>-Tal vez porque son más de las 2 am y no comí nada-<br>-Tenés razón-  
>-Carta portal lista- Dice el pyrus lanzando una carta.<br>-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge- Dicen ambos.

-¿Listo Drago? Esta será la última- Dice Hydranoid.  
>-Claro que lo estoy, atácame con todo- Le contesta Drago.<p>

-¡Poder activado!- Dicen ambos.  
>-Asesino de la dimensión norte- Dice Dan.<p>

-El poder g de Drago sube a 1200gs- Dice la computadora.

*En las gradas*  
>-Adiós Hydranoid- Dice Runo.<br>-Esto se ve mal- Dice Shun.

*En la batalla*  
>-Perdición quíntuple- Dice Alice mientras ella, Hydranoid y el collar empiezan a brillar.<p>

-El poder g de Hydranoid sube a 1200gs- Dice la computadora. Ambos bakugans lanzan sus poderes a la vez, los cuales chocan y de repente humo comienza a aparecer.

-¿Estás bien Dan?- Dice Drago.  
>-Si, eso creo- Le contesta Dan.<p>

-El poder g de ambos bakugans baja a 50gs- Dice la computadora, cuando termina de decirlo todo el humo se va excepto en la parte donde está Alice y Hydranoid.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dice Julie.  
>-Al chocar los dos poderes hicieron una explosión que generó ese, humo- Dice Shun.<br>-Debemos ir a ver cómo están Dan y Alice- Dice Marucho y todos van a donde está Dan.

-¿Estás bien Dan?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-Si, lo estoy- Le responde el oji rojo.<br>-El humo todavía no se dispersa del todo, no llego a ver a Alice- Dice el peleador aquos.  
>-Busquémosla- Propone el morocho y todos se adentran en el humo.<p>

-¡ALICE!- Grita Julie -¿Dónde estás?-  
>-¿Me escuchas?- Dice Marucho corriendo.<p>

-Dan, ¿Drago sigue activo?- Le pregunta Shun al peleador pyrus.  
>-Si, lo está- Le responde -¿Qué querés hacer Shun?-<br>-Él podrá dispersar el humo-  
>-Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?- Se pregunta a sí mismo a si mismo Dan.<br>-Tal vez porque sos un bobo- Se burla la peli celeste.  
>-Después discutimos eso- Dice el oji rojo -Ahora, Drago, aletea y saca este humo de aquí-<br>-Claro Daniel- Dice Drago y empieza a dispersar el humo, cuando se dispersa.

-No, Alice- Dice Runo empezando a soltar unas lágrimas.

_**Dan: bueno, creo que ese es el fin del cap 4  
>Marucho: no se porque las chicas no nos dejaron estar en el texto de introducción.<br>Shun: TTWTT  
>Dan: ¿Qué pasa Shun?<br>Shun: Alice, está mal TWT  
>Marucho: no creo que este mal<br>Shun: entonces ¿Por qué Runo llora?  
>Dan: Sin chicas, son muy sensibles y débiles<br>**__***Una kunai se clava a unos milímetros de Dan*  
>Saira: ¿Sensibles y débiles? Yo no lo creo.<br>Dan: Me voy *Dan desaparece*  
>Julie: gracias a todos por sus reviews, por favor no dejen de ponerlo y hasta la próxima.<br>Shun: TTTWTTT Alice  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saira: volvimos!  
>Runo: y con otro capitulo<br>Julie: primero queremos decir que estelaluna nos da los reviews más graciosos y nos ayudan a seguir al igual que todos  
>Saira: gracias a todos por sus reviews y disfruten<strong>_

-¡ALICE!- Grita Julie -¿Dónde estás?-  
>-¿Me escuchas?- Dice Marucho corriendo.<p>

-Dan, ¿Drago sigue activo?- Le pregunta Shun al peleador pyrus.  
>-Si, lo está- Le responde -¿Qué querés hacer Shun?-<br>-Él podrá dispersar el humo-  
>-Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?- Se pregunta a sí mismo a si mismo Dan.<br>-Tal vez porque sos un bobo- Se burla la peli celeste.  
>-Después discutimos eso- Dice el oji rojo -Ahora, Drago, aletea y saca este humo de aquí-<br>-Claro Daniel- Dice Drago y empieza a dispersar el humo, cuando se dispersa.

-No, Alice- Dice Runo empezando a soltar unas lágrimas.  
>-Que horror- Dice Julie empezando a llorar porque Alice se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo con muchas heridas.<p>

-Alice- Dice Shun mientras le toca la frente -Está ardiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hay hasta el hospital?-  
>-Demasiado, veinte minutos- Le responde Marucho.<br>-¿Y a la casa de Julie?- Pregunta el peleador ventus.  
>-Solo 5 minutos, máximo diez, llevémosla ahí- Dice Julie, Shun carga a Alice y todos van a la casa de Julie.<p>

*En la casa de Julie 10 minutos después*  
>-El doctor llegará en poco tiempo- Dice Marucho.<br>-Eso es bueno- Dice Runo secándose las lágrimas.  
>-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Shun?- Pregunta Dan.<br>-Volvió a desaparecer- Dice Julie -Como los viejos tiempos- Termina de decir Julie mientras señala arriba.  
>-¿El techo?- Pregunta Dan.<br>-No, él acaba de bajar, está en la habitación de Alice- Dice Julie con una sonrisa pícara.  
>-¿Desde cuándo se preocupa tanto por ella?- Pregunta el peleador aquos.<br>-Nadie sabe, Shun a veces es raro- Le responde el peleador pyrus.

*Din Don*  
>-¡El doctor!- Dice Julie mientras que se dirige a la puerta y la abre.<br>-Hola, soy Camila la doctora Marucho me llamó, ¿Está él aquí?- Pegunta la recién llegada Camila de ojos grises, pelo rubio hasta la cintura sostenido con una trenza y un flequillo hasta la mitad de las mejillas, va vestida con una bata blanca cerrada, un maletín y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, su altura pasa a Runo por media cabeza.  
>-Aquí estoy, gracias por venir tan pronto- Dice el oji celeste.<br>-Todo por mi primito- Dice la oji gris.  
>-¿Es tu prima?- Pregunta Dan observando a ambos.<br>-Si, Camila Marukura, un gusto conocerlos, ¿Dónde está la chica de la que me hablaste?- Pregunta la rubia.  
>-Arriba, yo te llevo- Dice Dan.<br>-Quisiera que me lleve otra persona, ¿Marucho, me llevas?- Pregunta preocupada la oji gris.  
>-Claro- Le responde el oji celeste y los dos se van.<p>

-No creo que sea su prima, ¿Ustedes?- Dice Runo.  
>-Tienen parecido, pero no mucho- Dice Julie.<br>-Es muy linda para ser de su familia- Dice Dan y las dos chicas lo miran con ganas de matarlo.

*En la habitación de Alice*  
>En la mente de Shun: Sabia desde antes de la batalla que estaba mal, ¿Por qué no hice nada? Fui un tonto, ahora está acá por mi culpa.<p>

*Toc toc*  
>-Adelante- Dice el oji dorado mientras que se levanta.<p>

-Hola Shun, está es mi prima Camila, es la doctora que va a revisar a Alice- Dice Marucho.  
>-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shun Kazami- Se presenta el peleador ventus.<br>-Camila Marukura, el gusto es mío ¿Puedo revisarla o sos un novio sobreprotector?- Pregunta la rubia.  
>-NO ES MI NOVIA- Grita Shun.<p>

*Abajo*  
>-NO ES MI NOVIA-<br>-¿Esa es la voz de Shun?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-Me pregunto que comentario hizo Camila- Dice Julie.<br>-Y yo- Dice Dan.

*Arriba*  
>-Bien no te enojes- Dice Camila mientras que Shun le deja el camino libre a Camila para ir con Alice. Camila se acerca a Alice y la comienza a revisar.<p>

*10 minutos después*  
>-¿Cómo está?- Pregunta Shun.<br>-Te preocupas demasiado por ella, ¿Seguro que no te gusta?- Pregunta la doctora con intención de hacer enojar al morocho.  
>-¡QUÉ NO LO ESTOY!- Grita el morocho.<p>

*Abajo*  
>-¡QUÉ NO LO ESTOY!-<br>-Es la quinta vez que grita eso- Dice Runo con un hielo en la cabeza.  
>-Por lo menos no gritó, no es mi novia- Dice Dan también con un hielo en la cabeza.<br>-Espero que no vuelva a gritar- Dice Julie en la misma situación que sus amigos.  
>-Cierto- Dicen Dan y Runo.<p>

*Arriba*  
>-Solo deja de gritar, ella tiene la presión baja y fiebre, mucha- Dice la doctora.<br>-¿De casualidad le paso algo en una batalla?, Digo, ella tiene algunas quemaduras leves y Marucho nos contó que es una peleadora- Dice una esfera roja que se apoya en el hombro de Camila.  
>-Así que tú también peleas- Dice Shun y Camila asiente.<br>-Si, esté es mi bakugan, Anaconda pyrus- Dice la oji gris.  
>-Un gusto, ¿Me van a contestar?- Dice Anaconda.<br>-Claro, bueno, ella tuvo una batalla con Dan- Dice Shun y le explica todo a la rubia.  
>-Entiendo, bueno, me debo ir, le dejé la receta a Marucho, es que tenga reposo, traten con mucho cuidado las quemaduras, no sabemos que pueden tener, Marucho tiene unos rayos x en casa así que fíjense ahí que tiene y me dicen, unos antibióticos para la fiebre, unos fuertes, en la receta esta el nombre y no la dejen hacer actividad física- Termina de decir Camila acercándose a la puerta junto con Marucho.<br>-¿No vienes?- Dice la oji gris.  
>-No, me quedaré un rato más- Le responde el peleador ventus mirando a Alice.<br>-Si que te gusta- Dice Marucho.  
>-¡QUÉ NO!- Grita el peleador ventus.<p>

*Abajo*  
>-¡QUÉ NO!-<br>-¿Hay una receta para que se calme?- Pregunta Dan.

-Que yo me vaya, yo lo puse así- Dice Camila mientras baja con Marucho.  
>-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunta Julie y la oji gris asiente, todos se despiden de ella y suben a la habitación de Alice, pero se detienen a escuchar antes de entrar.<p>

*Adentro*  
>-No puedo creerlo, fue mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado pelear- Se reprocha a si mismo Shun.<br>-Tranquilo Shun, no te debes culpar- Dice Hydranoid mientras se abre.  
>-Veo que te recuperaste- Dice el peleador mientras sube a Hydranoid a su hombro -Me alegro por vos-<br>-En realidad no está muy interesado, querés saber cómo está Alice-  
>-La doctora dijo que está bien, es mi mejor amiga, y siempre me apoyo-<br>-Se que no debo preguntarte esto, prométeme que no vas a gritar-  
>- Lo prometo-<br>-¿En realidad que sentís por ella?-  
>-Pues, yo…- Dice el morocho mirando a Alice.<p>

_**Dan: hasta aquí llega nuestro cap número… esperen un momento, el 1 fue del sueño  
>Shun: si, el dos había sido de cuando nos volvemos a ver y el reto de la batalla<br>Marucho: el tres fue de-  
>Saira: gracias a todos por ver el capitulo ¡5! De la guardiana del collar de atributo y mi primera historia<br>Julie: dejen reviews!  
>Runo: USTEDES!<br>Shun, Dan y Marucho: Nosotros?  
>Runo: si, ¿Cómo no se van a acordar de que se trata cada capitulo?<br>Saira: no me imagino que pasará cuando vayamos por el capitulo 30 o 50  
>Julie: ni yo<br>Todos: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!  
>Saira: ahora les daremos su merecido por no recordar de que se trata cada cap y también de no recordar que número de capitulo es esté (Runo saca un pescado de 7 kilos, julie un gran palo y yo una catana y empezamos a perseguir a los chicos)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saira: hola a todos y bienvenidos  
>Runo: está noche Fabia va a morir<br>Fabia: ni lo sueñes  
>Saira: no, no vas a morir porque te necesito para el fic, si no hace más de 3 capitulos te hubiera matado<br>Fabia: Saira, ¿No se te olvida algo?  
>Saira: cierto, FUERA DE MI MENTE<br>Fabia: yo decía un beso con Shun  
>Saira: ni en un millón de años FUERA DE MI CABEZA.<br>*Fabia desaparece*  
>Saira: está está loca<br>Runo: no hace falta decirlo  
>Saira: los invitamos a leer.<br>Runo: si no leen  
>Saira y Runo: NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ<br>**_

*Adentro*  
>-No puedo creerlo, fue mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado pelear- Se reprocha a si mismo Shun.<br>-Tranquilo Shun, no te debes culpar- Dice Hydranoid mientras se abre.  
>-Veo que te recuperaste- Dice el peleador mientras sube a Hydranoid a su hombro -Me alegro por vos-<br>-En realidad no está muy interesado, querés saber cómo está Alice-  
>-La doctora dijo que está bien, es mi mejor amiga, y siempre me apoyo-<br>-Se que no debo preguntarte esto, prométeme que no vas a gritar-  
>- Lo prometo-<br>-¿En realidad que sentís por ella?-

*Afuera*  
>-Vamos responde- Dice Julie.<br>-Shun, compañero, dilo, dilo- Ruega Dan.  
>-Siempre quise saber la verdad- Dice Runo.<br>-Y yo- Termina Marucho.  
>-Silencio, va a contestar- Dice Julie apoyándose en la puerta más fuerte y todos hacen lo mismo.<p>

*Adentro*  
>-Pues, yo…- Dice el morocho mirando a Alice.<p>

En ese momento la puerta se abre por presión y Dan cae al piso con los demás encima.  
>-¡HAY!- Grita el más aplastado de todos.<br>-DAN KUSO, ESO TE PASA POR APOYARTE MUCHO EN LA PUERTA- Lo regaña Runo.  
>-JULIE SE APOYÓ MÁS- Se defiende a sí mismo el oji rojo mientras que sigue aplastado por todos y mientras que Shun y Hydranoid los miran con ganas de matarlos.<br>-PERO ESO ES TÍPICO DE ELLA- Sigue gritándole la peli celeste.

-¿USTEDES ESTABAN ESPIANDO?- Dice Shun sacado de quicio.  
>-E… este- Dice Julie.<br>-Una pregunta chicos ¿SE PUEDEN BAJAR?- Dice el aplastado que se está volviendo de color azul.  
>-Ups… perdón- Dice Marucho y todos se bajan.<p>

-¿Acaso están locos? No se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Les reprocha el peleador ventus -Menos de este tipo, ¿Hydra, sabías algo?-  
>-Lo juro Shun, lo sabía nada, desperté cuando estabas acá, no fue nada planeado de mi parte- Le responden las tres cabezas de hidras.<br>-Bien, te creo, pero ustedes- Dice el morocho lanzándoles una mirada asesina a los peleadores -Ustedes están en problemas.  
>-Lo sentimos- Dicen todos a la vez.<br>-En fin, Dan, ¿Me acompañas a comprar el antibiótico para Alice?- Pregunta el oji ámbar.  
>-Si, te sigo- Dice el oji rojo y los dos se van, pero antes de irse Shun dice: Cuiden a Alice, no sabemos muy bien lo que tiene.<br>-Te lo prometemos- Dice la oji celeste con un gesto de confianza y Dan y Shun se van.

*Con Shun y Dan en el camino*  
>-¿Por qué me pediste que venga con vos Shun?- Le pregunta el oji rojo al morocho.<br>-Porque te quiero preguntar unas cosas-  
>-¿Sobre Alice?- Pregunta el morocho y el peleador ventus asiente.<br>-¿Qué crees que pasó para que Alice se quemase?, Digo, los ataques no se desviaron o algo así- Pregunta con una preocupación notable el peleador ventus.  
>-Ahora que lo pienso, tenés razón, Alice no tenía porque quemarse, es más ni siquiera tenía porque salir herida- Empieza a razonar Dan -¿Tu qué crees Drago?-<br>-Si, es muy raro, además, Hydranoid y yo recibimos la misma descarga de energía y él quedó más exhausto que yo- Dice Drago.

…: Su bakugan quedó así porque no tiene nivel para pelear contra Drago.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dice Shun deteniéndose.  
>-Tranquilo Shun, soy yo- Dice la persona que avanza para que la reconocieran.<br>-A eres solo tú Fabia- Dice Dan y Fabia lo mira como si lo quisiera matar -Y lo digo de buena manera, tal vez era un ladrón o algo así, no me hagas daño por favor- Dice el peleador número uno tapándose la cara con las manos en señal de miedo.  
>-Así que dejaron a esa pelear contra Drago- Dice Fabia haciéndose la que no sabe nada.<br>-Eso no te importa- Dice el morocho con un tono frío y comenzando a caminar otra vez.

-¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?- Dice Fabia, Shun se da vuelta y solo dice: -Porque vos fuiste la persona que comenzó todo- Al terminar de decir eso el peleador ventus reanuda su camino seguido por el peleador pyrus.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Le grita la peleadora.

-Me refiero a que si vos no hubieras dicho que las reemplazamos porque ustedes pelean mejor no estaríamos en esta situación- Dice el morocho cesando su paso pero sin mirar a la chica, el castaño lo imita -Si nos hubieras dejado decirles que no las reemplazamos que esto se formo sin que nosotros dijéramos algo todo estaría más calmado y nosotros no tendríamos que ir al lugar que estamos yendo-

-Lo que yo dije no tiene nada que ver con una batalla de esa contra Drago- Replica sin darse por vencida la oji azul.

-Primero, no la llames esa, ella no es una cosa, se llama Alice Gehabich y es mi mejor amiga y segundo, si tiene que ver la batalla que tuvieron Dan y Alice fue para darle confianza a Alice porque sabemos que ella los puede vencer fácilmente, todo esto es culpa de tu comentario- Le reprocha Shun a Fabia y ella baja la cabeza.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Neathia?- Dice la oji verde dejando caer una lágrima que nadie nota, cuando ella levanta la cabeza se encuentra a Shun a unos centímetros de ella y ella se sonroja.  
>-Neathia va a estar bien, no trates de cambiar de tema, al hacerlo reconoces que estás equivocada sobre que no tenías nada que ver con las últimas batallas libradas, vos las provocaste, sabes que los peleadores nunca rompemos una promesa iremos todos a ayudar- Le dice el morocho con una cara seria para que la princesa reconociera que él habla enserio.<br>-¿Todos? ¿Incluyendo a Runo y Alice?- Pregunta Fabia poniéndose mal.  
>-No le veo el lado malo, Runo y Alice son unas peleadoras asombrosas, si las convencemos, ellas vendrán-<br>-¿Si las convencen?- Pregunta Fabia.

-Exacto, Runo se había retirado de la batalla bakugan porque Tigrera se lo pidió- Dice Dan acercándose.  
>-¿Y Alice?- Pregunta la princesa.<br>-Alice, lo de ella no te incumbe- Dice Shun y Fabia lo mira confundida -Vamos Dan, no hay nada más que decir, debemos comprar las cosas- Ni bien el ninja termina de decir esas palabras los dos peleadores masculinos se retiran dejando a Fabia sola tratando de entender todo hasta que recuerda la investigación que hizo con Ren más temprano y reanuda su camino.

*Con Shun y Dan*  
>Shun está mirando su reloj y Dan lo nota -¿Qué pasa Shun?- Le pregunta confundido Dan.<br>-Lo que pasa es que son las 3 de la mañana y me parece raro que Fabia este caminando a estas horas de la madrugada-  
>-Tal vez el horario en Neathia es distinto-<br>-No lo creo pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos-  
>-Cierto tortolo, hay una cosa que siempre está encima de todas para vos- Dice el castaño esperando que su amigo sepa a lo que se refiere.<br>-Si…- Dice suspirando Shun hasta que vuelve al mundo real -¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE KUSO?-  
>-Tortolo, y dije que siempre Alice está por arriba de todo para vos- Dice el oji rojo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de su amigo, cuando se percata de lo que dijo empieza a correr gritando.<p>

-CORRE KUSO, CORRE, PORQUE TAL VEZ MAÑANA NO DESPIERTES- Le grita Shun para empezar a perseguirlo.

*Con Fabia*  
>-Ahora que está boba de Alice está todo se me va a hacer más difícil con Shun- Se dice a sí misma la peli azul -Ahora no me puedo preocupar por lastimarla o algo por el estilo, debo ir a Neathia a ayudar- La princesa saca un aparato, aprieta unos botones y desaparece.<p>

*En la casa de Julie*  
>-Pasó media hora- Se queja Julie.<br>-¿Cuánto se puede tardar en traer unos remedios?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-No lo sé, vayamos a dormir, ya llegarán- Ofrece Marucho.<br>-Bien, pero Marucho, no tengo una cama para vos, Nuestras habitaciones no están listas, Runo está durmiendo conmigo y Alice en otra habitación- Dice Julie.  
>-Tranquila Julie, llamaré a Kato- Dice Marucho y realiza la llamada.<br>-Iré a revisar a Alice, luego me voy a dormir- Dice Runo y se va.

*5 minutos después*  
>*Ding Dong*<br>-Llego Kato, hasta mañana Julie- Dice Marucho.  
>-Que duermas bien- Dice Julie, Marucho se va y Julie va a dormir.<p>

_**Dan: terminó el cap 6  
>Saira, Julie y Runo: o.O O.O<br>Dan: ¿Qué?  
>Julie: Lograste<br>Saira: Decir  
>Runo: el<br>Saira, Julie y Runo: NÚMERO DEL CAPITULO  
>Shun: cierto<br>Dan: olvidemos eso, ¿Qué hay de ti Shun?  
>Shun: ¿A qué te refieres?<br>Dan: ¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a Fabia?  
>Shun: ¿Acaso te gusta?<br>Dan: NO  
>Shun: Porque se burlaba de Alice, fue por eso<br>Marucho: Por favor dejen reviews si no Dan tal vez no llegue a muchos capítulos más.  
>Dan: ¿Por qué decís eso?<br>Shun: porque conoce tu siguiente pregunta  
>Dan: Cierto, Dejen reviews, hasta la próxima<br>Saira: esa es mi línea  
>Dan: ¿Desde cuando Gehabich?<br>Saira: desde cuando yo quiero, YO SOY LA AUTORA  
>Dan: no me importa<br>Saira *Saca una catana* Ven aquí *Dan empieza a correr y yo lo persigo*  
>Shun: no se que parecido tiene con Alice.<br>Runo: cierto, tiene más parecidos con vos XDDDD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saira: hola a todos  
>Runo: lamentamos no subir el capitulo antes<br>Saira: lo que pasa es que los fines de semana no toco la compu  
>Julie: así que ya están avisados, muy bien, empezemos con la historia, cap 7 de la guardiana del collar de atributo<br>**_

*En la casa de Julie*  
>-Pasó media hora- Se queja Julie.<br>-¿Cuánto se puede tardar en traer unos remedios?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-No lo sé, vayamos a dormir, ya llegarán- Ofrece Marucho.<br>-Bien, pero Marucho, no tengo una cama para vos, Nuestras habitaciones no están listas, Runo está durmiendo conmigo y Alice en otra habitación- Dice Julie.  
>-Tranquila Julie, llamaré a Kato- Dice Marucho y realiza la llamada.<br>-Iré a revisar a Alice, luego me voy a dormir- Dice Runo y se va.

*5 minutos después*  
>*Ding Dong*<br>-Llego Kato, hasta mañana Julie- Dice Marucho.  
>-Que duermas bien- Dice Julie, Marucho se va y Julie va a dormir.<p>

*Al otro Día en el inter espacio*  
>-Genial, hoy va a estar la batalla tuya y de Alice- Dice Jake.<br>-Si es que ella no se acobarda, estará- Dice Ren.

-Hola- Dicen Runo y Julie entrando a la escena.  
>-Hola chicas- Dicen Jake y Ren.<br>-¿Todavía no llegó ni Shun ni Dan?- Pregunta la peli celeste y todos menos Julie niegan.

-¡AAAAAA!-

-¿Ese es Dan?- Dice Julie señalando de donde proviene el grito.  
>-Eso creo, ¿Pero por que corre y grita?- Pregunta la peli celeste y todos se aceran a Dan que se sentó a descansar.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Dan el galán?- Pregunta Jake.  
>-Pues, bueno, es que, anoche- Trata de decir el castaño pero ve a alguien viniendo hacía él muy enojado -¡AAAAAAA!- Grita y sigue corriendo.<p>

-Mi oído- Se queja Ren mientras se lo toca.  
>-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- Pregunta Runo.<br>-Creo que por eso- Dice Julie y señala a Shun que viene muy enojado.

-¡KUSO!- Grita Shun mientras lo persigue.

-Fue una broma-

-Te voy a sacar esa costumbre de hacer bromas-

-Son como dos niños pequeños- Susurra Runo -BASTA AMBOS, PAREN AHORA- Grita y los dos peleadores paran.  
>-Increíble- Dice el peli naranja.<br>-Años de práctica- Le responde la peli celeste como si nada mientras se acerca a los dos peleadores que acaban de dejar de correr.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-Bueno, estábamos terminando de hacer la compra de los medicamentos para Alice y…- Trata de decir Dan pero lo interrumpen.<br>-Alice- Dice el ninja y desaparece.

-Bueno Dan, ¿Y?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-Hice una broma de mal gusto así que recorrimos toda la ciudad, yo escapando de él y él tratando de agarrarme- Termina Dan.<br>-Sos un bobo- Dice Runo y lo golpea.

*Con Shun en la casa de Julie*  
>-Le tengo que llevar esto, ¿Estará despierta?- Piensa el peleador ventus mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de Alice y se acerca a su cama.<p>

-Alice, hora de levantarse- Le susurra y está solo se da vuelta -Si que pareces de 4 años- Le dice para ver si reacciona, pero como no funciona saca su arma secreta.  
>-Bueno, ya que no te levantas, no te voy a dar de este chocolate blanco- Al decir esto Shun abre el envoltorio y se come un pedazo, pero Alice sigue sin despertarse -Que raro ella tiene un gran olfato, ya debería haberme sacado el chocolate-<br>-Alice, despierta, vamos- Dice sacudiéndola -No me hagas esta broma, ¿Alice?- Dice mientras la sacude más fuerte, al no recibir respuesta se acerca al oído de la dormida y le susurra cosas.

*Mientras en el sueño de Alice*  
>-Ya dánoslo- Dice el sujeto 1.<br>-Antes quiero saber porque es tan importante- Se mantiene firme Alice mientras agarra su collar.  
>-No sabes lo que puede pasar- Dice el sujeto 2.<br>-YA DEJENME- Grita Alice pero estos no se detienen es más uno desaparece y aparece detrás e Alice agarrándola por el cuello con una kunai.  
>-No entiendo porque te interesa tanto- dice el sujeto que no la amenaza con la kunai.<br>-Porque mi madre me dijo que debo dar la vida si es necesario para protegerlo- Dice Alice.  
>-Tu madre murió protegiéndote para que después mueras protegiendo el collar- Dice el sujeto con la kunai -Ella no te amaba-<br>-ESO NO ES CIERTO- Dice la oji marrón llorando.

*En el mundo real*  
>-Está llorando- Dice el oji ámbar mientras la mira -ALICE-<br>-MAMÁ- Grita levantándose de la cama y cuando reconoce donde está empieza a llorar y no se percata de que Shun está a su lado.  
>-Eso no es cierto, no lo es, no es cierto- Repite una y otra vez desde la cama la peli naranja, el morocho al darse cuenta de que su amiga está tan mal la abraza.<br>-Tranquila, todo está bien- Le dice y ella corresponde al abrazo.  
>-Gracias Shun-<br>-¿Por qué Alice? No hay nada que agradecer-  
>-No es cierto, gracias por estar todos esos años a mi lado, siempre te consideré de la familia- Dice más tranquila la oji marrón.<br>-Igualmente- Le responde el ninja y suelta el abrazo -Y ahora vamos a tomar tu medicamento-  
>-No quiero- Dice como una niña pequeña todavía desde la cama.<br>-Es lo menos que podes hacer, te traje desde el inter espacio bakugan hasta aquí en mis brazos, y debo decir que no sos tan liviana como parece-  
>-KAZAMI-<br>-Es la verdad- Dice con superioridad el oji ámbar pero se da cuenta de que su amiga está pálida -Voy por el medicamento, ya vuelvo- Le dice mientras se levanta -No te vayas- Al terminar de decir eso Shun se va de la habitación.

-Hydranoid- Llama a su compañero la peli naranja y este se abre.  
>-¿Pasa algo malo Alice?-<br>-¿Cómo salió la batalla? Adivino, perdimos-  
>-Nadie ganó, hubo un incidente en el campo de batalla y saliste herida-<br>-¿Por qué siempre yo soy la que salé herida? Soy tan torpe y…- Trata de decir tocándose el brazo izquierdo -¡HAY!- En ese momento Shun estaba entrando a la habitación y al escuchar a Alice quejarse entra más rápido.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta muy preocupado el peleador ventus.  
>-Si es solo que mi brazo- Ni bien dice esa palabra se mira el brazo -MI BRAZO ESTÁ QUEMADO-<br>-eso es imposible- Dice el morocho mientras se acerca -Ayer no tenías esto tan desarrollado, solo era una pequeña quemadura, no desde el codo para adelante-  
>-Alto, ¿Qué día es hoy?-<br>-Jueves- Le responde sin mucho interés el morocho mientras le coloca unas vendas y está se queja -Tampoco seas tan llorona- Ni bien termina de decir eso el peleador ventus recibe un golpe de la peleadora darkus.  
>-Jueves, hoy tengo la batalla con Ren-<br>-Tenías, no te voy a dejar ir sin antes vendarte el brazo y que te tomes tu medicina-  
>-No me trates como si fuera tu hija-<br>-Sos mi mejor amiga- Dice terminando de vendarla y acercándose a ella, Alice al ver que Shun se movió sube la cabeza y se lo encuentra a pocos centímetros -Y me importas mucho- Termina de decir este y se aleja de ella para buscar los medicamentos.

-Aquí tienes- Dice mientras le da lo que tiene que tomar -Si seguís teniendo el mismo sistema inmunológico que cuando eras chica te curaras bien-  
>-Que gracioso- Dice tomando los medicamentos.<br>-Es cierto, recuerdo cuando éramos más chicos y siempre que te lastimabas te daban un medicamento y con solo tomarlo dos o tres veces ya estabas bien, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca tuviste varicela-  
>-Cierto, me di la vacuna y nunca la tuve-<br>-También recuerdo que siempre llevabas un collar de una estrella de seis puntas-  
>-¿Esté?- Pregunta sacándolo de su ropa.<br>-Si, veo que ya te tomaste todo, vamos, pero recuerda, no tenés mucha presión, así que si sentís mareada vamos a visitar a la prima de Marucho, tu doctora-  
>-Si papá- Se burla la peli naranja mientras se incorpora y le saca la lengua a su acompañante.<br>-Que graciosa- Le sigue el juego el peleador ventus.

-Después dicen que son los más maduros del equipo- Dice Hydranoid mientras se sube al hombro de su dueña.  
>-Estamos mucho con Dan- Dicen los dos y emprenden camino.<p>

*En el inter espacio*  
>-Hola a todos- Dice Fabia entrando a la escena.<br>-Hola- Dicen Runo y Julie.  
>-Hola Fabia, buenos días- Dicen los demás.<br>-De esa manera se saluda- Dice Fabia reprochando a Runo y Julie.  
>-Si majestad, ¿Quién eres? ¿La reina de Vestroia?- Pregunta Runo.<br>-No, soy una princesa, la princesa de Neathia- Dice Fabia -¿Dónde está Shun?-  
>-Hablas como si fuera tu novio- Dice Runo tomando algo de agua como Julie.<br>-Lo es- Miente Fabia y Runo y Julie le hacen una seña de que se acerque a ellas, cuando Fabia llega Runo y Julie le escupen el agua en la cara y les tira en la cabeza lo que les queda en los vasos.  
>-Si eso fuera cierto, yo lo sabría, se todo sobre los peleadores- Dice Julie.<br>-Cierto, y tenés manchado- Dice Runo señalando un lugar de la ropa de Fabia, la princesa mira y Runo le golpea la nariz.  
>-Ups, perdóneme princesa- Dice Runo haciendo una reverencia y sacándole la lengua a Fabia para después irse a sentar.<br>-LA ROPA ERA NUEVA- Se queja Fabia escurriendo su ropa, en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a Shun y a Alice.

-Alice, me alegro de que estés bien- Dice Julie abrazándola.  
>-Que bien que despertaste- Dice Runo uniéndose al abrazo.<br>-¿Acaso creían que no despertaría?- Pregunta la oji marrón y sus dos amigas se miran dándose cuenta de la cosa que dijo Runo -Tranquilas, las conozco bastante para saber que a veces no piensan lo que dicen-  
>-Gracias Alice- Dicen ambas profundizando el abrazo.<p>

-Ya vimos que todas tienen afecto las unas a las otras y también vimos que son bobas a veces, o casi siempre- Dice Fabia haciendo que Runo, Julie y Alice terminen el abrazo, al terminarlo Alice se acerca a Fabia.

-Como a veces pueden ser inmaduras, déjame ayudarte- Dice Alice acomodando la ropa de Fabia y haciendo señas para que Hydranoid le traiga una toalla.  
>-Me disculpo por ellas princesa, podemos ir a la casa de Julie y te puedo conseguir más ropa, ¿Qué dices?- Le pregunta la oji marrón a Fabia -Se que tuvimos diferencias antes, pero quiero arreglar eso, ¿Qué dices, amigas?-<p>

-Digo que te alejes de mi- Le grita la princesa y la empuja antes de caer al piso Dan la agarra.

-¿Estás bien Alice?- Le pregunta este.  
>-Si, gracias Dan- Le responde Alice mientras se levanta con ayuda de Dan.<p>

-Mejor actuación imposible- Dice Fabia.  
>-¿A qué te referís?- Pregunta Alice<br>-A esto- Dice Fabia mientras se acerca a Alice y cuando llega le señala el brazo vendado y Alice lo esconde.  
>-Alice ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunta Ren.<br>-No es nada, estoy bien- Le responde la peli naranja.  
>-Exacto, no es nada porque es una mentira- Dice Fabia tratando de agarrar el brazo de Alice pero esta desaparece y reaparece del otro lado de la habitación.<p>

-¿Pero cómo?- Pregunta Fabia y antes de que ella termine de preguntar Alice le muestra una carta -La carta de Masquerade-

-Veo que la conoces- Dice Alice.  
>-Si, la conozco, pero si no la tienes- Dice Fabia mientras usa sus habilidades ninja y se la arrebata -No la puedes usar-<br>-Imposible- Replica Alice.  
>-Ahora dame el brazo- Dice Fabia mientras se lo agarra con toda su fuerza.<p>

-Suéltala- Dice Dan.

-Es todo una mentira, no le duele- Dice Fabia mientras que Alice suelta una lágrima que solo Shun nota, así que él desaparece con sus habilidades y agarra a Alice por la espalda.

-¿Qué parte de soltarla no entiendes?- Le pregunta Shun con la peor mirada que puede hacer y Fabia solo la suelta, cuando la princesa realiza esa acción Shun desaparece con Alice y reaparecen cerca de los peleadores originales.

-ES UNA MENTIRA SI FUERA VERDAD ELLA ESTARÍA…- Dice Fabia pero nota que la venda de Alice está toda roja. -…-

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras, estaría qué?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-S-s-san-sangrando- Dice Fabia perpleja de que Alice no note que ella misma está sangrando, en la mente de Fabia: ¿Cómo es posible que ella no note lo que le pasa? Ese dolor debería ser insoportable.<p>

-Am… Chicos- Trata de llamar la atención Alice mientras que mira las gotas de sangre caer.  
>-¿Algo malo pasa Alice?- Dice Runo dándose vuelta -¡AAAAAAA!-<br>-Runo, tampoco es para tanto, me dejaste sorda- Dice la lastimada mientras que todos se dan vuelta y se acercan a ella.  
>-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Dan y todos los peleadores originales menos Alice lo miran como diciendo: ¿Enserio Dan vas a preguntar eso?<p>

-Si, no sé porque no me duele- Dice Alice desvendándose.  
>-Déjame ayudarte- Dice Shun mientras retira el vendado y al terminar deja ver una gran herida en el brazo de Alice.<br>-¿Lo podrías volver a tapar?- Pregunta Alice.  
>-¿Te duele mucho?- Pregunta el morocho inspeccionando la herida.<br>-No me duele, es que, es un asco- Dice la oji marrón mientras desvía la mirada.

-Debemos llevarte a la casa de Marucho, ahí se aloja su prima- Dice Shun sin poner atención a la petición de su amiga.

_**Alice: y hasta aquí llega el capitulo 7  
>Dan: que bueno que despertaste<br>Alice: aunque ALGUIEN me dijo que soy más pesada de lo que parece  
>Shun: es la verdad<br>Alice: KAZAMI (Alice saca una catana y comienza a perseguir a Shun)  
>Todos menos Saira: O.O<br>Saira: ahí está el parecido  
>Runo: me dí cuenta.<br>Julie. Quien diría que Alice hace eso  
>Saira: y mas<br>Todos menos saira: O.O como que?  
>Saira: secreto Gehabich, dejen reviews sugerencias ideas criticas etc. Hasta la próxima<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saira: Buenos días, noches, tardes o lo que sea.  
>Alice: hay una razón para que mi primita no haya actualizado<br>Saira: bueno, es que… etto… yo, pues esperaba un review que estaba hace tiempo  
>Dan: te vuelven loca los reviews que tienen historia<br>Saira: me divierten, recuerda Dan de lo que hablamos con **__**Pauli-nite en , no se te ocurra hacerme algo porque ni bien termina el fic te mato  
>Dan: entonces tengo tiempo, no pensás terminarlo hasta después de los 30 episodios<br>Saira: Cierto, pero tal vez puede haber un pequeño accidente (mirando maquiavélicamente a Dan)  
>Dan: ¿Qué tenés de parecido con Alice?<br>Saira: (Saca una catana) La verdad, bastante.  
>Dan: a mí me parece que tenés más con Shun.<br>Saira: No sabes nada.  
>Alice: mejor empecemos el capitulo<br>Saira: buena idea, bienvenidos, esperamos que les guste y si alguien quiere visitar mi Deviantart y saber como Saira Gehabich es, o sea mi imagen física, este es el link: **__**.com/**__**, espero su visita y pasen a leer.  
><strong>_

-S-s-san-sangrando- Dice Fabia perpleja de que Alice no note que ella misma está sangrando, en la mente de Fabia: ¿Cómo es posible que ella no note lo que le pasa? Ese dolor debería ser insoportable.

-Am… Chicos- Trata de llamar la atención Alice mientras que mira las gotas de sangre caer.  
>-¿Algo malo pasa Alice?- Dice Runo dándose vuelta -¡AAAAAAA!-<br>-Runo, tampoco es para tanto, me dejaste sorda- Dice la lastimada mientras que todos se dan vuelta y se acercan a ella.  
>-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Dan y todos los peleadores originales menos Alice lo miran como diciendo: ¿Enserio Dan vas a preguntar eso?<p>

-Si, no sé porque no me duele- Dice Alice desvendándose.  
>-Déjame ayudarte- Dice Shun mientras retira el vendado y al terminar deja ver una gran herida en el brazo de Alice.<br>-¿Lo podrías volver a tapar?- Pregunta Alice.  
>-¿Te duele mucho?- Pregunta el morocho inspeccionando la herida.<br>-No me duele, es que, es un asco- Dice la oji marrón mientras desvía la mirada.

-Debemos llevarte a la casa de Marucho, ahí se aloja su prima- Dice Shun sin poner atención a la petición de su amiga.

*En la casa de Marucho*  
>-Esto es muy raro- Dice Marucho mientras mira un vídeo.<p>

-Señor Marucho, los peleadores están aquí y desean ver a su prima- Dice Kato acercándose a Marucho.

-Déjalos pasar- Dice Marucho -Y llama a mi prima.  
>-Si señor- Le responde Kato y se va.<p>

-Le debo enseñar esté vídeo a los demás- Se dice a sí mismo Marucho.

*Con Kato al abrir la puerta*  
>-¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Alice?- Pregunta Kato.<br>-Larga historia ¿Trajiste a la prima de Marucho?- Se adelanta a preguntar Runo.  
>-Si, está en la cocina- Ni bien Kato termina de decir eso los peleadores se dirigen a la cocina.<p>

*En la cocina*  
>-A ver… ¿Qué tengo para comer?- Se pregunta la rubia a sí misma.<p>

-CAMILA- Gritan Dan y Shun mientras entran a la cocina.  
>-Hola peleadores ¿Cómo…?- Pregunta la oji gris mientras se da vuelta -¿Qué te pasó Alice? Vamos a la sala de estar y te reviso-<p>

-Gracias doctora- Dice Alice mientras se dirige a la sala de estar y se recuesta en el sillón.  
>-¿No te duele?- Pregunta la doctora y Alice solo niega -Que raro, esto es gigante- Dice revisándola y Marucho entra a la habitación.<p>

-Hola Marucho, ¿Por qué no viniste al inter espacio?- Pregunta Julie.  
>-Estuve investigando- Dice Marucho mientras busca a todos los peleadores -¿Y Ren?-<br>-No quiso venir- Dice Dan.  
>-¿Alice?- Pregunta Marucho y todos señalan al sillón con Alice en el -¿Qué diablos le pasó a Alice?-<br>-No sabemos- Dicen Shun, Dan, Runo, Julie y Jake cubriendo a Fabia.  
>-Ellos, me defienden- Piensa la Neathiana -Hace mucho que nadie hace eso por mí- Sigue pensando la princesa.<p>

-Te tendré que coser- Le dice la oji gris a Alice y ella abre los ojos como dos platos -Voy por las cosas- Dice Camila mientras se levanta y se va.

-¿Ella me va a qué?- Pregunta Alice.  
>-No me digas que seguís teniendo miedo a que te cosan una herida- Dice Shun en un tono burlón, Alice al ver su reacción agarra un almohadón y se lo tira a la cabeza, como el morocho estaba tan distraído no lo vio, así que no lo esquivo y lo golpeó.<br>-Aunque estés lastimada seguís teniendo fuerza- Dice el oji ámbar y su amiga le saca la lengua.

-¿Seguros que son los más maduros del equipo?- Pregunta Hydranoid mientras se posa en el hombro derecho de Alice.  
>-Los mayores sí, los más maduros no estoy tan seguro- Dice el morocho sin pensar y después se da cuenta que se insultó a sí mismo -Estoy mucho con Dan-<br>-Cierto- Le dice Dan y Runo lo golpea.  
>-Y vos estás mucho con vos mismo- Le dice Runo.<br>-Y por eso soy tan genial- Se defiende el oji rojo.  
>-Si, claro- Le dice sarcástica la oji celeste.<p>

-Son todos tan unidos, un gran equipo- Piensa Fabia.

-Llegue- Dice Camila mostrando todo para limpiar y coser la herida.  
>-Hay dios- Dice la peli naranja.<p>

-Tranquila- Dice Camila mientras se sienta al lado de Alice -Primero te la voy a limpiar- La rubia cumple su palabra y empieza a limpiar la herida.  
>-Esto es más grande de lo que creí, tómate esto- Dice la oji gis dándole una pastilla a Alice -Es una anestesia, no te dolerá, pero tampoco te dormirás-<br>-Bien- Dice Alice mientras se la toma y Camila prepara todo.  
>-¿Lista?- Pregunta la doctora y Alice solo asiente y cierra los ojos, pero cuando Camila iba a empezar a coser la herida comienza a cerrarse.<br>-Marucho, la cámara- Dice Camila mientras Marucho se la entrega y ella comienza a grabar.  
>-Dios santo- Dice la oji gris sorprendida porque la herida se cerró el todo y solo queda una cicatriz que se hace cada vez más pequeña y desparece.<br>-Esto es increíble- Dice Camila y todos se acercan.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el oji rojo.  
>-Miren el brazo de Alice- Dice Camila y todos lo miran.<p>

-O dios santo- Dice Jake.  
>-Podría haber jurado que estaba mal- Dice Dan.<br>-Nunca creí que se iba a curar tan rápido- Dice Shun.  
>-Estoy tan feliz por ella- Dice Runo.<br>-Y yo- Dice Julie.  
>-Pero esto es muy raro- Dice Marucho.<br>-Estoy con él- Dice Fabia.  
>-Y yo- Dice Camila -Alice, ya está- Al terminar de decir eso Alice abre los ojos.<p>

-Eso fue rápido- Dice Alice.  
>-Porque no hice nada- Le responde la oji gris.<br>-Como si eso fuera cierto- Dice Alice mostrando su brazo en perfecta condición.  
>-¿Querés ver el video?- Dice Camila moviendo la cámara.<br>-Bueno- Dice Alice mientras Camila pone el video.

*En el video*

_-Tranquila- Dice Camila mientras se sienta al lado de Alice -Primero te la voy a limpiar- La rubia cumple su palabra y empieza a limpiar la herida.  
>-Esto es más grande de lo que creí, tómate esto- Dice la oji gis dándole una pastilla a Alice -Es una anestesia, no te dolerá, pero tampoco te dormirás-<br>-Bien- Dice Alice mientras se la toma y Camila prepara todo.  
>-¿Lista?- Pregunta la doctora y Alice solo asiente y cierra los ojos, pero cuando Camila iba a empezar a coser la herida comienza a cerrarse.<br>-Marucho, la cámara- Dice Camila mientras Marucho se la entrega y ella comienza a grabar.  
>-Dios santo- Dice la oji gris sorprendida porque la herida se cerró el todo y solo queda una cicatriz que se hace cada vez más pequeña y desparece.<br>-Esto es increíble- Dice Camila y todos se acercan._

*Fuera del video*  
>-Es imposible que una herida se sane tan rápido- Dice Alice.<br>-Lo sé- Dice Camila viendo el brazo de Alice.  
>-Eso me hace acordar- Dice Marucho buscando un DVD y lo coloca.<p>

*En el video*  
>El vídeo muestra la parte de la batalla donde hubo la explosión.<p>

*Fuera del vídeo*  
>-No entiendo, solamente los poderes chocaron y se creó humo junto con una explosión hacía mí ya que los poderes de Drago tienen más resistencia que los de Hydranoid- Dice la peli naranja.<br>-Ahora les mostrare lo que capto la cámara que enfoca siempre al peleador dos, en este caso a Alice- Dice el peli amarillo mientras pone otro vídeo.

*En el vídeo*  
><em>-Perdición quíntuple- Dice Alice mientras ella, Hydranoid y el collar empiezan a brillar.<em>

_-El poder g de Hydranoid sube a 1200gs- Dice la computadora. Ambos bakugans lanzan sus poderes a la vez, los cuales chocan y de repente humo comienza a aparecer._

*Fuera del vídeo*  
>-Brillé- Dice Alice- Eso no es nuevo, siempre que activo poderes fuertes o estoy enojada empiezo a brillar-<br>-Y lo dices como si nada- Dice Fabia.  
>-Es normal en ella, por su pasado- Dice Runo.<br>-Si tú lo dices- Le responde la peli azul.  
>-Pero antes de que vos y Hydranoid brillen brilló tu collar- Dice Marucho señalando el collar de Alice.<br>-Que raro, ¿Hay algo más?- Pregunta la oji marrón mientras mira su collar concentrada.  
>-Si, las cámaras del inter espacio pueden separar capas de los vídeos- Dice Marucho -Separé el humo y pude ver lo que le paso a Alice-<br>-Discúlpenme, voy a descansar un poco- Dice Alice mientras se levanta y sale corriendo.  
>-Es obvio que no lo querrá ver- Dice Camila.<br>-Cierto, nadie que se lastimo quiere ver cómo, aunque no lo sepa- Dice el peli naranja.  
>-Veamos el video- Dice Dan mientras da reproducir.<p>

*En el vídeo*  
><em>-Perdición quíntuple- Dice Alice mientras ella, Hydranoid y el collar empiezan a brillar.<em>

_-El poder g de Hydranoid sube a 1200gs- Dice la computadora. Ambos bakugans lanzan sus poderes a la vez, los cuales chocan y de repente humo comienza a aparecer._

_-¿Estás bien Dan?- Dice Drago.  
>-Si, eso creo- Le contesta Dan.<em>

_-El poder g de ambos bakugans baja a 50gs- Dice la computadora._

_CON ALICE  
><span>__El collar empieza a brillar más fuerte.  
>-Hydranoid, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Alice -¿Dónde estás?-<br>-Si lo estoy, estoy a tu izquierda-  
>-No veo nada-<br>-Tranquila, te siento-  
>-¿A qué te referís?-<br>-A que de alguna manera siento dónde estás-  
>-Que extraño- *Alice comienza a toser<em>*  
><em>-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien-<br>El collar de Alice libera su luz y también una explosión sin sonido que solo afecta a Alice y a Hydranoid dejando a Hydranoid hecho una esfera y a Alice inconsciente y herida_

*Fuera del vídeo*  
>-La única conclusión que podemos sacar es que el collar tiene algo que ver con esto- Dice Marucho -Tal vez debería pedírselo-<br>-Mala idea, Alice no se separa de ese collar nunca, ni cuando duerme, cuando se separa es como si algo en su interior la afecta- Dice el oji ámbar.  
>-¿A qué te referís Shun?- Pregunta Fabia.<br>-Es lo último que tiene de su madre, cuando se separa es como si la perdiera para siempre no importa si es un segundo, ese collar le da fuerzas para seguir-Le responde Shun.  
>-Pobre- Dice Camila.<br>-La iré a buscar e iremos al inter espacio- Dice Dan.  
>-Pero Dan- Trata de decir Runo.<br>-Pero nada, hay que olvidar todo esto, debemos destruir los vídeos, y tampoco le haremos preguntas- Ni bien dice eso el peleador pyrus se va.  
>-¿Hay algo más sobre el afecto que tiene al collar que debamos saber?- Pregunta la peli plateada y el morocho asiente.<br>-Ella no se separaría de él aunque su vida dependa de eso- Dice Shun y todos se quedan perplejos, en ese momento Dan y Alice bajan.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunta Dan y todos menos Camila como respuesta se paran.  
>-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedo, avísenme si pasa algo- Dice Camila.<br>-Hecho- Le responden todos y empreñen camino.

*En el inter espacio*  
>-Todo listo- Dice Ren.<br>-Los peleadores no sabrán lo que los golpeó- Dice Sid acercándose -Veo que decidiste por fin estar contra ellos-  
>-Sid, tu sabes que tengo una posición muy cercana al emperador, no me bromees- Le dice el peli plateado.<br>-No estoy segura si estás de su lado- Dice Lena.  
>-Hablas como si él tuviera agallas para traicionarnos- Dice Zenet.<br>-Cállate Zenet- Le dice Ren.  
>-Debemos admitir que ya no tienes tanta paciencia como antes- Dice Jesie.<br>-Solo sigamos con el plan- Dice el peleador darkus y todos siguen con el plan.

*5 minutos después*  
>-Y por último, tarjetas de los peleadores anuladas- Dice Masson.<br>-Bien- Dice Ren.

_**Shun: Al fin se acabo  
>Fabia: eso no es educado<br>Shun: mira quién habla, lastimaste a Alice  
>Fabia: pero ya se curó<br>Saira: Voy a decirte algo Fabia  
>Fabia: ¿Qué cosa?<br>Saira: 1: te estoy tomando ´´cariño´´ y 2: TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI MENTE  
>Fabia: ¿No era que me estabas tomando cariño?<br>Saira: cambie de opinión, FUERA  
>Fabia: bueno, ya me voy (se va)<br>Saira: tal vez debería pensar eso de los accidentes  
>Shun: no se te ocurra saira.<br>Saira: solo cállate, dejen reviews, ya llegamos a los 17 y vamos por más, los que puedan diviértanme con su review como Akira Grit Akaku, todavía no puedo creer lo del cereal  
>Maky SiemprE ContigO, gran opinión no para de reir, andromedasamanthsos una genia con los reviews con roleadas al igual que estelaluna, zafiro Gehabich, me gusto mucho tu review aunque fue en el capitulo 6 maldito dan, tenés razón n.n marifer12, ¿Qué pasó? Despareciste de la faz de los reviews al igual que Suteichi-Kazami, fuiste mi primer review, ¿Dónde te fuiste? No tuve la oportunidad de contestarte, me encuentro muy bien y gracias por ser el primero en poner está historia en sus favoritos, es un placer tener ya 17 reviews increíbles, y que este es el capitulo 8 espero reviews de todos y gracias<br>Dan: a que e refieres con maldito Dan?  
>Saira: a tantas cosas…<br>Dan: GEHABICH  
>Saira: (saco unas kunais y las lanzo clavándolas a milímetros de Dan) Cállate dobe.<br>Dan: (desaparece)  
>Alice: hasta la próxima!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saira: hola!  
>Alice: volvimos y cargados de emoción, ya que no les actualizamos el fic antes esté capitulo es más largo de lo normal<br>Julie: así que disfrútenlo  
>Las tres: y a leer!<strong>_

*5 minutos después*  
>-Y por último, tarjetas de los peleadores anuladas- Dice Masson.<br>-Bien- Dice Ren.

*En la entrada del inter espacio*  
>-Hora de entrar- Dice Dan saltando de alegría.<br>-¿Siempre es así?- Preguntan Alice y Runo.  
>-Imagínense como es cuando no viene por dos semanas- Dice Fabia.<br>-Hay dios- Dice Alice.  
>-No puedo imaginármelo- Dice Runo, todos sueltan una risa y entran.<p>

-Déjenme poner mi tarjeta- Dice Fabia buscándola.  
>-Vas a tardar mucho, ya saque la mía- Dice Dan poniendo su contraseña.<br>-Contraseña denegada, este jugador está anulado, no podrá jugar más- Dice la computadora.  
>-¿Qué?- Pregunta Dan.<br>-Probemos todos- Dice Shun y todos prueban.  
>-No puedo- Dice Fabia.<br>-Ni yo- Dice Jake.  
>-No puede ser- Dicen Runo y Alice.<br>-Yo no tengo tarjeta- Dice Julie.  
>-¿Qué le pasa a esto?- Pregunta Shun.<br>-Solo una persona además de mí tiene la posibilidad de hacer este tipo de operaciones- Dice Marucho -FUE REN-  
>-Les dije que no había que confiar en él- Dice Fabia y todos caen estilo anime.<br>-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunta Runo para después mirar el panel de control.  
>-Tengo una idea- Dice Alice sacando una multiusos -Gracias abuelo- Ni bien termina de decir eso Alice empieza a desarmar el panel de control.<br>-Que chica- Dice Dan -Si no estuvieras aquí no se me ocurriría que hacer-  
>-A ti nunca se te ocurre algo Dan- Dice Alice -Termine- Al terminar de decir eso la puerta se abre, todos entran y se transportan.<p>

*Adentro del inter espacio*  
>-¿Y ahora qué?- Pegunta la peli naranja.<br>-¿Acaso no tenés un plan?- Pregunta la peli azul.  
>-No, yo solo abrí la puerta, el de los planes debería ser Dan- Dice la oji marrón.<br>-Estamos perdidos- Dicen todas las chicas.  
>-ESO NO ES CIERTO- Grita el peleador pyrus.<br>-Sin ofender Dan, no sos bueno para los planes- Dice Fabia.  
>-Y ahora baja la voz que nos van a escuchar- Dice Runo.<p>

-Tarde, ya lo hicimos- Dice Jesie entrando junto con Zenet.  
>-Bobo- Dice Runo golpeando a Dan.<br>-Y que yo creí que Dan no se dejaría golpear por una mujer- Dice Zenet.  
>-Tanta gente lo cree- Dice Julie con una gotita estilo anime.<p>

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- Pregunta Shun cambiando de tema.  
>-Déjame pensar… El control de su bobo inter espacio bakugan- Dice Zenet.<br>-Si es tan bobo entonces ¿Por qué lo quieren?- Pregunta Alice.  
>-¿Y quién eres tu bella dama?- Pregunta Jesie.<br>-Me llamo Alice Gehabich- Dice la misma.  
>-Alice, que bello nombre- Dice Jesie.<br>-Y soy- Dice Alice mirando a Dan mientras que él la mira con una cara de curiosidad -La peleadora darkus de los peleadores de la batalla bakugan.

-Alice- Dice Dan con un tono de alegría.  
>-Tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar- Dice Shun.<br>-Esto es genial- Dice Julie.  
>-Me hubiera encantado escuchar esas palabras hace unos años- Dice Runo.<br>-Que fuerte es escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ella- Dice Jake.  
>-También me alegro por ella- Dice Fabia.<br>-Esto es tan solo la mejor noticia- Dice Marucho.

-Si que encuentran reemplazo rápido- Dice Zenet.  
>-Creo que no me entendiste- Dice Alice.<br>-Una hermosa dama con más secretos, no puedo esperar- Dice Jesie.  
>-Yo soy la peleadora original darkus de los peleadores- Dice la oji marrón dejando sorprendidos a sus enemigos.<p>

-No suelo ser de subestimar, pero no creo que los primeros peleadores te tengan como equipo- Dice Jesie.  
>-Cierto, tú no puedes ni con una mosca- Dice Zenet empezando a reír.<p>

-Pasaron la línea- Dice el oji ámbar.  
>-Hasta a mí me está empezando a dar miedo- Dice Dan.<p>

-Si me creen tan débil, pruébenlo- Dice la peli naranja.  
>-Crees que puedes derrotar a uno de nosotros- Dice Zenet riendo cada vez más fuerte.<br>-No creo poder derrotar a uno- Dice la peli naranja dejando a todos perplejos -Sé que puedo derrotar a ambos sin ayuda-

-¿QUÉ?- Dicen todos los peleadores.

-Ni siquiera ellos te tienen confianza, es imposible que nos venzas- Dice Jesie con un tono de superioridad.  
>-No necesito que ellos confíen en mí, yo debo confiar en mí misma para cumplir mis objetivos- Dice la peli naranja.<br>-Entonces vayamos a un campo y acabemos con esto- Dice Zenet.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo- Dice la oji marrón.<p>

*En el campo de batalla*  
>-La batalla de Jesie Glen y Zenet Zurrow contra Alice Gehabich da comienzo, ¡Campo bakugan abierto!- Dice la computadora.<p>

-Yo empezaré, carta portal lista- Dice la oji marrón lanzando una carta -Bakugan pelea, Hydranoid surge- Termina de decir y Hydranoid surge.

-Prepárense para perder contra darkus Alpha Hydranoid- Dice el bakugan darkus.

-Si que es grande- Dice Zenet.  
>-Como dicen, mientras más grandes son, más fuerte caerán- Dice Jesie tomando a Plitheon -Bakugan pelea, vamos Plitheon ventus-<p>

-No estés tan seguro Hydranoid- Dice Plitheon.

-Un peleador ventus- Piensa Alice.

-No me dejen atrás, bakugan pelea- Dice Zenet -Bakugan surge, vamos Contestir haos-

-Y una peleadora haos- Sigue pensando la oji marrón -¿Qué relación tienen? Si son enemigos que piensan algo deben tener estos dos, claro, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Relación diagonal entre ventus y haos, debo tener cuidado y bloquear esa habilidad y otras cuando tenga la oportunidad-

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-¿Ustedes como creen que va a salir esta batalla?- Pregunta Julie nerviosa.<br>-Yo en lo personal quiero que gane Alice, pero ellos se ven muy difíciles- Dice Runo.  
>-No debemos olvidar como nos ayudaba antes con las estrategias- Dice Dan.<br>-Cierto, el cerebro del grupo- Dice Marucho.  
>-Y recuerden que según Preyas la más linda- Dice Shun.<br>-Si, todavía lo quiero matar- Dice la peli celeste.  
>-Y yo- Dice la peli plateada.<br>-¿Quién es Preyas?- Pregunta Fabia.  
>-El primer bakugan de Marucho- Dice el oji ámbar.<br>-Silencio todos, veamos la batalla- Dice el oji rojo y todos se callan.

*En la batalla*  
>-Poder activado, brillo segador- Dice Zenet.<br>-El poder de Contestir sube a 600gs, el poder de Hydranoid baja a 450gs- Dice la computadora.  
>-Adiós Hydranoid- Dice Contestir dirigiéndose a Hydranoid.<br>-No tan rápido, poder activado, escudo de la confusión- Dice Alice.  
>-Los niveles g son intercambiados, Hydranoid sube a 600gs y Contestir baja a 450gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Diablos- Se queja Zenet.  
>-Déjamelo a mí, poder activado tormenta gundaliana- Dice Jesie.<br>-De esta no escaparás- Dice Plitheon efectuando el poder.  
>-El poder g de Hydranoid baja a 300gs y el de Plitheon sube a 700gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Bien- Dice Alice -Poder activado perdición de 500-  
>-¿Listo para perder Plitheon?- Dice Hydranoid mientras que brilla.<br>-¿Q-qué es eso?- Pregunta Plitheon -¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡NO!- Plitheon se vuelve una esfera.  
>-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta Jesie.<br>-Te lo diré, perdición de 500 vence automáticamente a todos los bakugan con más de 500gs, no importa de qué bando son- Dice la peli naranja.  
>-El contador de vida de Jesie baja al 50%- Dice la computadora.<p>

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-Eso fue ¡Increíble!- Dice Fabia.<br>-Te lo dijimos, peleadora extraordinaria- Dice Dan.  
>-Literalmente- Acota Julie.<br>-Cierto- Dice Fabia y todos la miran sin entender -Pues, ayer a la noche investigue sobre Alice-  
>-Eso explica como sabes tanto- Dice Shun.<br>-¿Qué sabe ella? Díganme- Suplica Jake.  
>-Silencio que sigue- Dice Runo, todos se ponen a mirar menos Jake que cae etilo anime.<br>-¿Estás bien Jake?- Pregunta Julie.  
>-Si, lo siento- Responde Jake y empieza a ver la batalla.<p>

*En la batalla*  
>-Muy lista- Dice Contestir.<br>-Dime cuando no- Dice Alice sonriendo.  
>-Te borrare esa boba sonrisa de tu rostro- Dice Zenet.<br>-Solo inténtalo Zurrow- Dice la oji marrón provocando a su rival.  
>-¡YA VERÁS!- Dice Zenet -Armamento instalado- Dice lanzando su armamento.<br>-Ahora si no nos vencerás- Dice Contestir.  
>-¿Qué eres? ¿Una mariposa o un hada?- Pregunta Hydranoid.<br>-Veo que sos cobarde y no peleas con honor- Dice Alice -Lo olvide, no tienes honor, Zurrow, ¿O te debo llamar zorra? Digo, hay un gran parecido-  
>-VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A MATAR- Grita Zenet.<br>-Eso no tiene sentido, digo yo no quiero morir y vos decís que vaya donde estás vos para que me mates, piensa un poco antes de hablar, sos más boba que Dan en sus peores días- Le reprocha la peleadora darkus.  
>-YA ME ARTASTE- Grita la peleadora enemiga de atributo haos haos -TE VOY A MATAR- Ni bien dice eso Zenet trata de agarrar a Alice pero Jesie la detiene.<br>-Tranquilízate Zenet, ella está jugando con tu mente- Dice Jesie agarrando a su aliada -Es una técnica para debilitarte-  
>-Veo que hay alguien con cerebro en ese bando- Dice Alice sentándose.<br>-¿Por qué te sientas?- Pregunta Jesie.  
>-Porque sé que los puedo derrotar durmiendo y porque esto es aburrido- Dice la peli naranja.<br>-Te mostrare algo que no es aburrido- Dice Zenet -Poder activado, vuelo nocturno-  
>-Hora de que visites a tu creador- Dice Contestir efectuando su poder.<br>-Carta portal abierta- Susurra la peli naranja y Contestir se congela.  
>-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta Zenet.<br>-N-no me puedo mover- Logra articular el bakugan haos que se encuentra en batalla.  
>-Es mi carta portal de mando, presión de suelo- Dice Alice -Esta carta de mando congela al oponente y no lo deja activar sus poderes-<br>-Muy buen movimiento- Dice Jesie -Pero no suficiente Bakugan…- Trata de decir Jesie pero un holograma que aparece en medio de la batalla lo detiene.

-Zenet, Jesie, ¿Ya acabaron a los peleadores?- Pregunta Ren que se encuentra en el holograma mirando a Zenet y Jesie.  
>-Pues tenemos un pequeño problema- Dice la peleadora haos en batalla.<br>-¿Qué problema?- Vuelve a preguntar el peli plateado, Zenet señala a Alice y el holograma se da la vuelta para verla -Tú-  
>-Hola Ren- Dice Alice.<br>-No lo entiendo, tú no peleas- Dice Ren.  
>-Sorpresa- Dice la oji marrón -Si me disculpas tengo que aplastar a estos dos, vete-<br>-Grrr… Jesie, Zenet- Los lama Ren.  
>-Si- Dicen ambos.<br>-Vuelvan, luego nos encargaremos de ellos- Dice el holograma y desaparece.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir- Dice Zenet.  
>-Nos retiramos de la batalla- Dice Jesie.<br>-El equipo de Jesie y Zenet se retira, la victoria es para Alice Gehabich- Dice la computadora y Contestir y Hydranoid se vuelven esferas regresando con sus dueñas.  
>-Adiós peleadores, nos volveremos a ver- Dice Jesie mientras desaparece junto con Zenet.<p>

-Cobardes- Murmura la peleadora darkus mientras se dirige a sus compañeros.

-Me pregunto para que Ren quiere a sus fuerzas reunidas- Dice Marucho.  
>-¿Cómo sabes que es a todas?- Pregunta Jake.<br>-Porque mientras Alice peleaba pude entrar a las cámaras con mi baku-pod y vi que Ren llamó a todas sus fuerzas- Responde el rubio.  
>-Eso nos da una ventaja- Dice Shun -Si ellos están haciendo algo no se van a fijar en nosotros, debemos evacuar cada persona y bakugan del inter espacio y encontrar la manera de que nadie entre-<br>-Cierto- Dice Fabia -Debemos separarnos en equipos-  
>-Bien, nosotros somos ocho personas, debemos hacer cuarto equipos de dos- Empieza a explicar Alice -Considerando que si nos atacan tengamos buenas cartas de combinación y un equipo de bakugans parejo-<br>-Bien, yo hare los equipos- Dice Marucho y todos asienten.  
>-Pero no debemos ser obvios- Dice la oji marrón y todos la miran confundidos -Por ejemplo si me ponen con Dan es obvio que tenemos la relación vertical entre pyrus y darkus, si me ponen con Fabia o Runo es fácil adivinar que usaremos los polos opuestos de darkus y haos, no debemos centrarnos en las habilidades más fuertes porque son fáciles de descubrir, debemos armar equipos equilibrados, por ejemplo Marucho también es bueno en las habilidades y saber donde usarlas, sí lo ponen con Julie o Jake ya que ellos no son tan buenos con las estrategias eso ayudaría y nuestra arma no sería la relación diagonal entre aquos y sub terra el cual que van a tratar de impedir todo el tiempo y mientras hacen eso Marucho y su compañero atacarían en puntos claves-<br>-Alice tiene razón así que creo que los equipos deberían ser- Dice el oji celeste - Dan y Runo por la resistencia de Tigrera y la fuerza de Drago, Yo iré con Jake ya que es nuevo y lo podre ayudar además de que Goredem tiene grandes habilidades de defensa y ayudaría a Aqüimos porque él tiene buenos ataques pero baja defensa-  
>-¿Por qué debo ir con Dan?- Pregunta Runo -Vos diste una buena explicación en tu caso, pero en el nuestro no-<br>-Yo lo explicare- Dice la peli naranja - Tu Runo hace mucho que no peleas y Dan nunca paró, además ustedes conocen muy bien las miradas del otro, sus habilidades y estrategias, ese tipo de conexión es necesaria por si hay problemas-  
>-Exacto Alice- Le da la razón Marucho -Por eso irás con Shun-<br>-¿Qué?- Pregunta Alice.  
>-Nadie conoce mejor a Shun que vos, además sos la mejor con las estrategias rápidas y los ataques de Shun son rápidos, eso haría tus estrategias más difíciles de vencer- Explica el peleador aquos.<br>-Tengo el mismo pensamiento que Marucho, creo que ni yo sé tanto de mis habilidades como vos- Dice el morocho provocando un leve sonrojo en la peli naranja por el cumplido.  
>-Y por ende Julie ira con Fabia- Termina Marucho.<br>-Estoy de acuerdo- Dice Julie.  
>En la mente de Fabia: -No es justo, yo debo ir con Shun, no me importa si Alice lo conoce mejor, yo debería ir con él-<br>-Muy bien todos vengan, les enseñare un mapa en donde se distribuirán- Dice Marucho y todos se acercan a él -Shun y Alice cubrirán el sector alfa, el más grande ya que son los que más se saben distribuir- Dice el oji celeste mientras señala el punto alfa -Dan y Runo cubrirán el punto beta, donde se encuentra la cafetería principal-  
>-Si, voy a comer- Dice el oji rojo y la peli celeste lo golpea.<br>-Cállate que no terminó de explicar y no vas a comer- Dice la peleadora haos original.  
>-Gracias Runo, como decía- Reanuda su explicación el peleador aquos -Fabia y Julie cubrirán el sector gama y Jake conmigo cubriremos el sector xenón, ahora traten de sacar a la mayor cantidad de niños posible del inter espacio-<br>-Una pregunta, ¿Cómo los vamos a sacar?- Pregunta Runo.  
>-Es fácil- Comienza a responder la princesa -Los bakugan de Jake, Shun, Marucho y el mío los pueden transportar-<br>-Pero ni Drago ni Tigrera pueden- Se queja el oji rojo.  
>-Tomen, pueden usar mi carta- Dice Alice y se las entrega.<br>-¿Segura?- Preguntan Runo y Dan a la vez.  
>-Si, mientras que no la pierdan- Dice Alice.<br>-Entonces está todo listo- Dice Marucho.  
>-Chicos- Dice Fabia atrayendo la atención -bueno, mejor dicho Shun, Marucho y Jake, les traje algo desde Neathia- Termina de decir la princesa neathiana mientras saca tres esferas que se abren.<p>

-Hola soy Hawktor ventus, tú debes ser Shun el ninja- Dice Hawktor.  
>-Si y tu eres el verdadero Hawktor ¿Cierto?- Pregunta el ninja mientras que su nuevos bakugan se le apoya en su hombro.<br>-Si, no creo que estés soñando- Dice sarcástico el bakugan ventus.

-¡Hola! Soy Aqüimos aquos, un gusto conocerte- Dice el nombrado mientras se apoya en el hombro de Marucho.  
>-Para mí también, soy Marucho Marukura- Le responde el nombrado.<p>

-Y tú debes ser Jake, soy Goredem sub terra- Dice el nombrado apoyándose en el hombro de su nuevo peleador.  
>-No lo puedo creer ¡Al fin tengo un bakugan real!- Grita emocionado el peleador sub terra.<p>

-Eso es todo- Dice la princesa -Ahora nos debemos ir-  
>-Fabia tiene razón, nos veremos a las diez de las noche aquí mismo- Dice Marucho -Pero antes de que se vallan les quiero dar esto- Dice el rubio mientras le entrega a cada uno un nuevo baku-pod -Si llegan a tener una batalla envíen una señal por el baku-pod, se activara un localizador GPS y todos nos reuniremos en la arena de batalla de los que luchan- Termina de explicar Marucho mientras todos se colocan uno.<br>-Será una buena manera de estar juntos, tal vez en la batalla también llevan a los demás enemigos y todos podrán pelear contra dos de nosotros, así podremos tener ayuda- Dice Alice.  
>-Cierto, ahora vámonos- Replica la peleadora original haos y todos se van.<p>

*Con Shun y Alice*  
>-Shun, ¿Tú qué crees que Ren quiera hacer con el inter espacio?- Pregunta Alice.<br>-No lo sé, es probable que lo quiera controlar porque su superior se lo pidió- Le responde el oji ámbar.  
>-Creo que tienes razón- Dice la peli naranja mientras comienza a mirar al piso mientras camina y su compañero humano se percata de eso.<br>-¿Qué pasa?-  
>-Solo estaba pensando cómo se sentiría la familia de los chicos que están aquí si les pasa algo-<br>-Horrible seguramente, pero no hay que pensar en eso porque no les va a pasar nada- Dice el peleador y se da cuenta que su amiga se detiene así que va con ella -Alice…-  
>-Estoy bien, solo estaba…- Trata de decir la peleadora pero es interrumpida.<br>-¿Pensando? No me lo creo algo te pasa y quiero saber que- Dice el morocho mientras levanta la cara de su amiga y se da cuenta de que está llorando así que la abraza -Alice ¿Qué pasó?-  
>-Solo recordé como murió mi abuelo, él fue…- Trata de decir pero comienza a llorar más fuerte.<br>-¿Qué le pasó Alice?-  
>-Fue asesinado- Dice la peli naranja abrazando más fuerte a Shun -Y tengo miedo de que me pase lo mismo a mí-<br>-¿Pero por qué?-  
>-Porque cuando la policía revisó todo descubrieron una nota- Dice sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo mientras se separa de Shun -Toma- Le dice entregándoselo mientras que Shun lo lee.<p>

*En la carta*  
><em>Para la familia de Michael Gehabich:<br>Ustedes nos han robado mucho y no permitiremos que lo sigan haciendo, a todos los portadores del apellido Gehabich o de alguna de sus pertenencias tendrá el mismo destino que el doctor Gehabich, no importa cuánto nos cueste los acabaremos y su familia será borrada de la historia_

_Los S__  
><em>*Fuera de la carta*  
>-O dios Alice- Dice el morocho.<br>-Déjame leer eso- Dice Hawktor mientras la comienza a leer.  
>-No dejes que me hagan algo por favor Shun- Dice la peli naranja llorando.<br>-Ni loco te dejaría sola en esto, eres mi mejor amiga- Le contesta el morocho mientras la abraza -Siempre voy a estar contigo, es más- Dice el peleador ventus separándose del abrazo -Toma esto, era de mi madre- Dice Shun dándole un broche para el cabello con forma de lirio que también tiene las aplicaciones de dije y broche para la ropa.  
>-Shun, era de tu madre, no lo puedo aceptar- Dice Alice devolviéndoselo.<br>-No Alice, quiero que lo tengas, mi madre dijo que me lo dio como regalo porque ella decía que le traía suerte y que me lo daba porque es una señal de que siempre estará conmigo, y ahora te lo doy a vos para que sepas que nunca te dejaré- Le termina de explicar el peleador ventus mientras coloca el broche en la parte trasera de cabello de Alice sosteniéndole unos pequeños mechones de adelante.  
>-Gracias significa mucho para mí viniendo de ti- Dice Alice mientras se seca las lágrimas y abraza a Shun.<p>

*Con Dan y Runo*  
>-Por favor- Dice rogando el peleador pyrus.<br>-No- Le responde fríamente la peleadora haos.  
>-Solo un poco-<br>-Que no Dan, estamos en una misión-  
>-Bruja amargada- Se queja Dan y Runo lo mira con la peor cara del universo.<br>-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Pregunta Runo acercándose a Dan maléficamente.  
>-Lo que oíste- Se resiste Dan y Runo se abalanza a él empezando a golpearlo.<br>-DAN KUSO ESTÁS FRITO-  
>-Mejor dicho golpeado, creí que tu profesor te explico que es frito y que es golpeado-<br>-¡DAN!- Grita Runo y lo comienza a golpear más fuerte.  
>-Como en los viejos tiempos- Dice Drago alejándose un poco junto con Tigrera.<br>-Cierto- Le responde la bakugan haos -Pero sigo sin entender a los humanos.  
>-Igual- Dice Drago observándolos pelear.<p>

*Con Julie y Fabia*  
>-¿Por qué tan deprimida Fabia?- Pregunta Julie.<br>-Pues, solo pensaba, no importa- Dice Fabia fingiendo una sonrisa.  
>-Yo sé en qué pensabas, pensabas en que no te tocó con Shun- Dice la peli plateada.<br>-Pues, si-  
>-Por eso no creo que algún día seamos buenas amigas, estás muy celosa de Alice y la verdad es que ella trata con toda su alma de agradarte-<br>-Cierto, pero yo no puedo ser su amiga-  
>-¿Por qué?- Pregunta la peli plateada.<br>-Porque siento que no debo serlo-  
>-Fabia, creí poder ayudarte, pero si los celos te controlan no puedo ayudar-<br>-Lo sé Julie, pero igual, muchas gracias-  
>-No hay de que, podríamos intentar ser amigas por lo menos, ¿Verdad?-<br>-Tratare- Dice la peli azul.

*Con Jake y Marucho*  
>-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunta energético el bakugan aquos.<br>-Cálmate Aqüimos por favor- Le pide Marucho a su bakugan.  
>-Perdón Marucho lo que pasa es que no puedo esperar para ganarles a esos bobos gundalianos- Le responde Aqüimos.<br>-Aqüimos, eres muy inquieto- Dice Goredem.  
>-Como tú eres muy sumiso- Le responde Aqüimos.<br>-Ya basta, no peleen- Trata de calmarlos Jake.  
>-Jake tiene razón, ya tenemos demasiado con Dan y Runo, paren- Acota Marucho.<br>-Marucho tiene razón, lo siento Goredem- Se disculpa Aqüimos.  
>-Yo soy el que se debe disculpar- Dice el bakugan sub terra.<br>-¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?- Pregunta Aqüimos.  
>-Claro- Responde Goredem.<br>-Mucho mejor- Dice el peleador aquos.

*Con Shun y Alice*  
>-Ya es nuestro quinto grupo que transportamos- Dice Hydranoid.<br>-Esto es genial- Dice Alice.

-Pero no lo será por mucho- Se escucha una voz masculina.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo- Dice una voz femenina.<p>

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunta Shun.  
>-Muéstrense- Replica la oji marrón.<p>

-Tranquilícense- Dice la voz femenina mientras ambos se dan a conocer.

-Ren- Dice Alice.  
>-Lena- Replica Shun.<br>-Tenemos unos ganadores- Dice el peli plateado mientras se acerca.  
>-Si, de su perdición- Acota Lena haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.<br>-Nunca creí que tú fueras capaz de batallar contra Zenet y Jesie sin despeinarte- Dice Ren mientras se acerca a Alice.  
>-Entonces fue ella la niña- Dice la peli azul.<br>-Si y fue muy fácil- Dice la peli naranja.  
>-Aléjate de ella- Dice Shun al notar que Ren se coloca a menos de dos metros de Alice.<br>-¿Y si no lo hago?- Pregunta Ren mientras se acerca más, Alice retrocede y Shun se interpone entre ellos.  
>-No quieres saberlo- Dice el morocho mientras protege a su amiga.<br>-Ya cálmense, arreglemos esto como se debe, en una batalla bakugan- Trata de calmarlos la peli azul pero sin resultado.  
>-Estoy con ella, chicos, basta- Dice la peli naranja poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del peleador ventus.<br>-Bien, pero solo porque vos lo pedís- Dice Shun.  
>-Lo haremos- Replica Ren mientras se separa de Shun.<br>-Debo enviar la señal- Piensa Alice mientras aprieta unos botones de su baku-pod.

*Con Dan y Runo*  
>-Me estoy aburriendo- Dice Dan.<br>-Ni que lo digas, evacuamos a trece chicos y hace cinco minutos que no evacuamos a nadie- Dice Runo.  
>-Bip, Bip-<br>-Los baku-pods- Dice Dan -Alguien está peleando.  
>-Si, son- Dice la peli celeste mientras se fija en su baku-pod -¡Shun y Alice! Vamos rápido-<br>-Si- Dice Dan mientras los dos comienzan a correr.

*Con Fabia y Julie*  
>-y ese fue el chico número veinte- Dice Fabia feliz.<br>-Si, el siete sí que era lindo- Dice Julie.  
>-Creí que tenías novio-<br>-Si, tengo, se llama Billy- Dice la peli plateada -Pero hay que admitirlo, si era lindo-  
>-Cierto- Dice la peli azul -Pero el trece fue mi favorito-<br>-Bip, Bip-  
>-Concéntrense chicas, hay alguien peleando- Dice Gorem.<br>-Cierto, ¿Quiénes serán?- Pregunta Fabia mientras revisa su baku-pod -¡Son Shun y Alice!-  
>-¿Qué esperamos? Debemos ir- Dice Julie mientras las dos empiezan a correr.<p>

*Con Jake y Marucho*  
>-Eso es más difícil de lo que parece- Dice Marucho.<br>-Ni que lo digas, los otros equipos tienen por lo menos una chica, por eso deben transportar más, ellas deben convencer a los chicos más fácilmente- Acota el peli naranja.  
>-Cierto-<br>-Bip, Bip-  
>-El baku-pod- Dice Marucho mientras lo mira -¡Son Shun y Alice! Debemos ir, y rápido- Ni bien Marucho termina de decirlo los dos comienzan a correr.<p>

_**Dan: Y ASÍ TERMINA NUESTRO CAPITULO 9, EL MÁS LARGO!  
>Shun: ya deja de gritar<br>Dan: huy, lo siento  
>Saira: no nosotros lo sentimos *con un hielo en la cabeza*<br>Alice: ni que lo digas primita *en la misma situación que saira*  
>Julie: en fin, dejen reviews, comentarios etc.<br>Dan: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!  
>Saira y Alice: a cállate *Saira lanza una kunai que se clava a centímetros de Dan y este desaparece*<br>Alice: si que serviría como ninja por esa velocidad  
>Shun: cierto<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saira: hola a todos los que me quieren matar por no actualizar!  
>Shun: se nota que te tienes confianza<br>Saira: es la verdad, seguramente me quieren matar por no actualizar  
>Alice: tranquila prima, tenías malos momentos, seguramente no te pasará muy a menudo<br>Saira: eso espero, bueno, pasen y lean!  
><strong>_

*En la arena de batalla*  
>-La batalla de Lena Isis y Ren Klawler contra Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami da comienzo ¡Campo bakugan abierto!- Dice la computadora.<br>-¡Carta portal lista!- Dice Alice mientras lanza una carta portal.  
>-¡Bakugan Pelea!- Dicen todos mientras lanzan sus bakugans.<br>-Bakugan surge- Dice Alice -Vamos Hydranoid, enseñémosles lo que es pelear-  
>-No hay que decirlo- Contesta el bakugan darkus.<br>-¡Bakugan surge!- Dice Lena -¿Listo Phosphos? No les tendremos piedad-  
>-Estoy listo Lena, no puedo esperar- Dice Phosphos.<br>-¡Bakugan surge!- Dice Shun -Ahora Hawktor, terminemos esto rápido para seguir con la misión-  
>-Es un trato Shun, esto no tardara más de una hora- Dice Hawktor.<br>-¡Bakugan surge!- Dice Ren -Es hora de nuestra batalla con Alice Linehalt, arreglemos nuestras cuentas pendientes-  
>-Si Ren, esta vez nada nos detendrá- Dice Linehalt.<p>

*En las gradas*  
>-¡SHUN, ALICE!- Gritan todos.<p>

-Llegaron justo a tiempo para la función- Les responde Shun desde la batalla.

-Recuerden, cualquier cosa estamos aquí- Dice Runo y todos se sientan.

*En la batalla*  
>-Lena, llama a todos y diles que aborten la búsqueda, los peleadores están aquí- Ordena Ren.<br>-Si, ya lo hago- Obedece Lena mientras comienza a llamar a sus compañeros.  
>-Y diles que vengan a ver la función- Dice Ren.<br>-Si señor- Le responde Lena iniciando la llamada -A todos, los peleadores están aquí en la arena tres, los necesitamos a todos aquí, repito, los peleadores están en la arena tres, todos vengan-

-Los veremos ahí- Dicen todos y terminan la llamada.

-Listos o no, aquí vamos, poder activado asesino audaz- Dice Ren.  
>-El poder g de Linehalt sube a 700gs, Hydranoid baja a 420gs y Hawktor baja a 450gs, Phosphos se mantiene en 650gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Sorpresa Hawktor- Dice Linehalt a punto de golpearlo con su poder.  
>-No tan rápido, poder activado, escudo de perdición- Dice Alice y Hydranoid se interpone en el camino de Linehalt.<br>-El poder g de Hydranoid sube a 655gs-  
>-No es suficiente- Se queja la peleadora darkus -Poder activado visión de oscuridad-<br>-El poder g de Hydranoid sube a 725gs y el poder g de Linehalt baja a 650gs- Dice la computadora.  
>-Diablos- Dice Linehalt.<br>-Sorpresa- Dice Hydranoid.  
>-Poder activado, sigilo ninja- Dice el oji ámbar mientras salta al hombro de su bakugan y su compañera al hombro del suyo.<br>-El poder g de Hawktor sube a 725gs- Dice la computadora.  
>-Ahora nos ves- Dice Hydranoid y él junto con Hawktor y sus peleadores desaparecen.<br>-Pero ahora no- Dice Hawktor.

-¿Dónde se fueron?- Pregunta Lena.  
>-No los veo- Dice Ren.<p>

*En las gradas*  
>-REN, LENA- Gritan todos los compañeros de los nombrados.<br>-¿Acaso pelean con fantasmas?- Dice Zenet riéndose.

-Cállate Zenet- Ordena Ren.

*En la batalla*  
>-Alice ¿Me escuchas?- Susurra Shun a su baku-pod.<p>

-Si Shun, te escucho, ese fue un gran poder, no nos pueden ver ni escuchar- Festeja Alice.

-Lo sé, y ahora es tu turno necesito saber los puntos débiles de Phosphos- Dice Shun.

-Estoy trabajando en eso- Le responde su compañera mientras inspecciona a Phosphos.

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?- Pregunta Dan.<br>-No lo sé, pero ese es el mejor poder- Dice Jake.  
>-Ahora deben estar planeando algo-Dice la peli plateada.<br>-Si, conociendo a Alice van a acabar con ellos en poco tiempo- Dice Runo.  
>-Esperemos eso- Dice Fabia.<p>

*En la batalla*  
>-¿Y ahora que Ren?- Pregunta el bakugan del nombrado.<br>-No lo sé- Dice Ren.

-Muy bien, ya lo encontré- Dice Alice a su compañero.

-¿Cuál es?- Pregunta el oji ámbar.

-Los dos costados del cuello del medio- Dice Alice.

-Un punto difícil- Dice Shun.

-Si, pero no imposible, Hydranoid y yo los distraeremos mientras tú le atacas el cuello y le sacas unos cuantos gs- Dice Alice.

-Hecho- Dice Shun mientras su amiga se da a conocer.

-Mira Ren, ahí está Alice- Dice Lena.  
>-Bien, armamento instalado- Dice Ren mientras lanza su armamento.<p>

-Quédate quieto Hydranoid- Dice Linehalt mientras apunta.  
>-Ni lo sueñes- Dice Hydranoid mientras comienza a volar.<br>-Poder activado, tridente de la perdición- Dice Alice mientras Hydranoid obedece disparando una vez a cada bakugan enemigo  
>-El poder g de Linehalt y Phosphos baja a 500gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Y el tercer disparo irá a- Dice Hydranoid -A ti- Termina de decir disparando al armamento de Linehalt el cual desaparece.  
>-El poder g de Linehalt baja a 325gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Es mi turno- Dice Lena -Poder activado veneno profundo-  
>-Ya no despertaras Hydranoid- Dice Phosphos mientras sus otras cabezas surgen -DÍ ADIÓS- Termina de decir Phosphos separando todas sus cabezas y disparando.<br>-AHORA SHUN- Dice Alice bajando del hombro de Hydranoid.

-Un gusto, poder activado, cazador de viento- Dice Shun dejándose ver junto con Hawktor.  
>-El que dirá adiós eres tú Phosphos- Dice Hawktor disparando a los costados del cuello del medio de Phosphos.<br>-Igual, el poder ha alcanzado a Hydranoid, también será su final- Dice Phosphos volviéndose esfera.  
>-El contador de vida de Lena baja al 70%, el poder g de Hawktor sube a 800gs y el de Hydranoid baja rápidamente- Dice la computadora.<br>-¡Carta portal abierta!- Grita Alice -Carta personaje Alpha Hydranoid-  
>-El poder g de Hydranoid para de bajar y sube a 800gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Diablos- Se queja Lena.  
>-Creías que no tenía un haz bajo la manga- Dice Alice y muestra una sonrisa arrogante.<p>

*En las gradas*  
>-Eso fue lo mejor- Dice el oji rojo.<br>-Shun y Alice se camuflaron para encontrar el punto débil de Phosphos- Dice la peli celeste.  
>-Si y como Phosphos tiene el poder del veneno Alice lanzó una carta portal para después de la distracción para que Hydranoid se quede en batalla- Dice el rubio.<br>-Son increíbles- Piensa la peli azul -Alice es una gran peleadora pero no sé porque siento que no la debo llevar a Neathia, tal vez solo sea una corazonada o celos como dijo Julie, o tal vez no-

*En la batalla*  
>-Creo que solo quedamos nosotros tres- Dice el bakugan ventus aterrizando.<br>-Si, pero pronto solamente quedaré yo, no importa con cuantos bakugan me enfrenten- Dice Linehalt.  
>-Con que es un reto- Insinúa la peli naranja -Entonces…-<br>-Poder activado, conexión puente Darkus, Ventus y Aquos- Dicen Shun y Alice.  
>-Marucho ¿Podrías venir?- Pregunta Alice y el nombrado se acerca.<p>

-¿No hay algo qué le quieras decir a Ren?- Pregunta el oji ámbar.  
>-Si- Dice el oji celeste -ESTO ES POR TRAICIONARNOS, bakugan pelea, Aqüimos surge- termina de decir Marucho mientras lanza a Aqüimos.<br>-La conexión se ah realizado- Dice la computadora -El poder de Hydranoid, Hawktor y Aqüimos sube a 1.000gs cada uno-  
>-Creo que te lo dejamos a ti Aqüimos- Dice Hawktor mientras se aleja un poco junto con Hydranoid.<br>-Gracias, Marucho es hora de ajustar cuentas- Dice el bakugan aquos.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo Aqüimos, poder activado, nado profundo- Dice Marucho.<br>-El poder de Linehalt baja a 200gs- Dice la computadora.  
>-Mándale saludos a tu mamá de mi parte Linehalt- Dice el bakugan de atributo aquos mientras efectúa su poder.<br>-LINEHALT- Grita Ren mientras ve a su bakugan volviéndose esfera.  
>-El contador de vida de Ren baja al 50%- Dice la computadora.<br>-¡O si amigo!- Dice el bakugan aquos para después volverse una esfera.  
>-Bien hecho Aqüimos- Dice Hydranoid mientras regresa a su dueña.<br>-Eso fue estupendo- Dice el bakugan ventus volviendo a su amo.  
>-Así que pueden llamar a un bakugan puente a la batalla, interesante- Dice el peleador darkus gundaliano.<br>-Gracias Marucho- Agradece la peleadora darkus.  
>-No hay de que- Responde el nombrado mientras vuelve a las gradas.<p>

*En las gradas con los gundalianos*

-Miren a Ren, pierde contra esos humanos- Dice Zenet.  
>-Los subestimó tal como yo subestime a Alice- Acota Jesse -Son grandes peleadores-<br>-yo creo que tienen mucha suerte- Dice Masson.  
>-Yo no, solo mírenlos, son extraordinarios, en especial la tal Alice- Dice Sid mientras mira fijamente a Alice.<br>-Si, tiene gran potencial, pero parece que no lo desarrolla todo- Concluye Zenet.  
>-¿A qué viene eso Zenet?- Pregunta el peleador sub terra.<br>-Realmente no lo sé, es solo una corazonada- Responde la haos.  
>-Zenet tiene razón, hay algo en ella, pero no se qué- Apoya Jesse.<br>-Ustedes están raros- Rezonga Masson.  
>-Mira quién habla- Dice Sid.<br>-¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO SID?- Pregunta gritando Masson.  
>-A que tú eres más raro que ellos dos juntos- Le responde tranquilamente el peleador pyrus.<br>-CONSIDERATE MUERTO ARKALE- Le grita el sub terra y trata de golpearlo pero el peleador ventus los agarra de los brazos.  
>-Tranquilízate Masson, Sid no tiene importancia ahora- Dice Jesse.<br>-Jesse tiene razón, debemos ayudar a Ren y a Lena pero sin que los otros peleadores de entrometan- Dice Zenet.  
>-La pregunta es como los vamos a mantener fuera- Cuestiona Sid.<br>-Eso déjenmelo a mí- Dice Masson-

*En la batalla*  
>-No lo puedo creer- Dice Ren -Vencieron a Linehalt-<br>-Y a Phosphos- Rezonga la gundaliana en batalla.

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-Son increíbles juntos- Dice la princesa neathiana.<br>-Alice ha cambiado estos años- Dice el oji rojo.  
>-Si, y mucho- Acota Runo.<br>-Tal vez lo de su abuelo la afectó y por eso cambió tanto- Dice la peli plateada.  
>-Cierto, siento lástima por ella- Dice cabizbaja la oji celeste.<br>-No te sientas mal Runo, ya pasó, Alice ya lo superará- Dice el castaño.  
>-Eso espero- Dice la oji celeste -Pero no sigue siendo la misma Alice- Termina de decir mientras derrama unas lágrimas.<br>-¿A qué te refieres con eso Runo?- Pregunta la princesa neathiana.  
>-A que Alice siempre fue más tímida que ahora, no le gustaba pelear y tampoco era tan confiada- Responde la nombrada.<br>-Yo creo que el que cambie es bueno- Acota el peleador sub terra.  
>-Runo tiene razón- Dice la peleadora original sub terra -Esta no es la misma Alice de antes, no sé qué pensar, puede ser bueno en su autoestima, pero también puede ser malo de alguna forma-<br>-¿Pero en qué?- Pregunta el oji rojo.  
>-No lo sé- Dicen Julie y Runo.<p>

*En la batalla*  
>-Eso fue pura suerte- Dice Lena.<br>-Yo no lo creo- Defiende la peleadora darkus.  
>-Como sea- Dice el gundaliano -carta portal lista- Termina de decir mientras lanza una carta portal.<br>-Bakugan pelea- Dicen todos los que están en batalla mientras lanzan sus bakugans.  
>*Lena hace unas señas detrás de su espalda*<p>

*En las gradas con los gundalianos*  
>-Es la señal- Dice Masson -Es hora del show-<br>-Por fin- Dice Jesse mientras se levanta de su asiento -Al fin tenemos un papel importante en esta obra-  
>-Nunca te entenderé Jesse- Dice Zenet mientras se levanta junto a Sid y Masson.<p>

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-Chicos- Dice Jake mientras observa lo que pasa con los gundalianos.<br>-¿Qué pasa Jake?- Pregunta Dan concentrado en la batalla.  
>-Los gundalianos, se levantaron- Responde el nombrado y todos voltean a verlos.<br>-¿Qué traman?- Pregunta la princesa con una mirada de odio.

*En las gradas con los gundalianos*

-Déjenme hacer los honores- Dice Masson -Bakugan pelea- Termina de decir mientras lanza a Avior y los demás lanzan sus bakugans.

*En la batalla*  
>-Esto será divertido- Dice Avior.<p>

*Con los peleadores*  
>-Debemos ayudarlos- Dice Dan.<br>-Cierto, bakugan pelea- Dice la peli celeste mientras lanza a tigrera.

*En la batalla*  
>-No tan rápido, poder activado, paredón sub terra- Dice el peleador sub terra en batalla mientras Avior genera un campo que no deja entrar a ningún otro bakugan a la batalla.<p>

*Con los peleadores*  
>-Tigrera- Dice Runo mientras recoge a la nombrada -¿Te encuentras bien?-<br>-Si Runo, estoy bien- Responde Tigrera mientras sube al hombro de Runo.  
>-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta el peleador sub terra.<br>-Ahora todo depende de Shun y Alice- Dice la princesa con un tono serio.

_**Saira: damos por terminado este cap  
>Shun: lo dejaste en una parte muy interesante<br>Saira: see, lo sé, no tenía ganas de terminar la batalla XDDU  
>Alice: primita<br>Saira: como sea, los esperamos para la próxima *medio traumada*  
>Dan: y ahora que te pasa?<br>Saira: e-es que ni andromedasamantha o estelaluna me dejaron reviews en el capitulo 9  
>Shun: no empieces otra vez<br>Saira: y si se cansaron de mi historia? Si les pareció muy boba? Aburrida o algo?  
>Alice: seguramente no pasó nada primita, tal vez no tuvieron internet, ahora creo que yo debo terminar la despedida, gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos ayudan mucho, no solo los de andromedasamantha y estelaluna, Saira está tan mal porque ellas son de sus autoras preferidas, los esperamos en el próximo capitulo, hasta pronto! Dejen reviews!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saira: ya vamos por el capitulo 11!  
>Dan: y tu estás más vieja<br>Saira: cierto, mi cumpleaños fue el 11 de marzo -.-  
>Shun: VIEJA!<br>Saira: si me vuelven a insultar mañana despertarán dos metros bajo tierra  
>Dan y Shun: O.O *se asustan y se sientan calladitos*<br>Saira: mucho mejor, gracias a todos por los reviews, estoy feliz de que andromedasamantha me dejó uno, aunque-  
>Alice: ya lo sabemos prima, sigues traumada por lo de estelaluna<br>Saira: si TT-TT mejor los dejo leer TT-TT  
>Dan: por favor no inundes nada<strong>_

*Con los peleadores*  
>-Tigrera- Dice Runo mientras recoge a la nombrada -¿Te encuentras bien?-<br>-Si Runo, estoy bien- Responde Tigrera mientras sube al hombro de Runo.  
>-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta el peleador sub terra.<br>-Ahora todo depende de Shun y Alice- Dice la princesa con un tono serio.

*En la batalla*  
>-Prepárense para perder- Dice Plitheon.<br>-Diablos- Maldice el peleador número dos del mundo.  
>-¿Acaso esto es mucho para ti Shun?- Pregunta con un tono burlón el peleador darkus gundaliano.<br>-Poder activado, tridente de la perdición- Dice la peleadora humana en batalla.  
>-El poder de Hydranoid sube a 800gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Peleare hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo muera- Dice el bakugan de tres cabezas mientras efectúa su poder hiriendo al bakugan sub terra en batalla.  
>-El poder g de Avior baja a 350gs- Dice la computadora.<p>

-Veo que quieres hacer que tus amigos entren a la batalla- Dice el bakugan recién herido.  
>-Eso sí que no pequeña- Dice Sid -Poder activado, relación vertical entre pyrus y darkus gundaliana-<br>-los poderes g de Linehalt y Rubanoid suben a 1300gs- Dice la computadora.

-Ahora si estamos peleando, poder activado, catástrofe oscura- Dice el peleador darkus gundaliano.  
>-Toma esto Hydranoid- Dice el bakugan darkus a punto de atacar al bakugan de tres cabezas.<br>-El poder g de Hydranoid baja a 300gs- dice la computadora.  
>-Hydra, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta preocupada la dueña del nombrado.<br>-Si Alice, no te preocupes- Dice el nombrado volviendo a su postura de batalla -Terminemos con esto-  
>-Bien, poder activado- Trata de decir la peleadora darkus pero la interrumpen.<br>-Desgracia de fuego- Dice el peleador pyrus haciendo que su bakugan ataque a Hydranoid sacándolo de batalla.  
>-El contador de vida de Alice baja a 50%- Dice a computadora.<p>

-¡Hydranoid!- Grita la peleadora darkus mientras va a buscar a su bakugan -Hydra háblame por favor- Ruega la peleadora de rodillas a punto de llorar, pero sin respuesta de su compañero -¡HYDRANOID!- Grita para luego empezar a llorar.  
>-Alice- Susurra con un tono furioso mientras mira a su compañera para luego mirar a sus contrincantes y gritar -¡Poder activado, hazaña de viento!-<p>

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-A-Alice- Tartamudea la peli celeste.<br>-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta en shock el peleador sub terra.  
>-Es el poder d Rubanoid- Dice la princesa -Ese poder hiere mucho a los bakugans, muy pocos…-<br>-Fabia, ¿Por qué paraste?- Pregunta la peleadora sub terra.  
>-Muy pocos sobreviven- Dice la princesa con un tono triste.<br>-Dime que eso es mentira Fabia- Dice la oji celeste a punto de llorar -Hydranoid no puede morir- Replica mientras derrama unas lágrimas.  
>-Lo siento Runo, lo más probable es que Hydranoid muera- Dice sin ninguna expresión en el rostro la princesa y piensa: -Si Hydranoid muere me podré deshacer de la terráquea más fácil, nunca la llevaré a Neathia, no importa que tan buena es peleando- Cuando termina de pensar eso esboza una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-n-no, no puede pasar, Alice q-quedaría destrozada- Dice la peleadora haos humana mientras comienza a llorar.  
>-No llores Runo, Hydranoid estará bien- Trata de consolar a su amiga la peleadora sub terra abrazándola.<br>-N-no tienes manera de saberlo- Dice la peli celeste entre el llanto.

*En la batalla*  
>-El poder g de Avior, Contestir, Phosphos y Plitheon baja a 450gs, los poderes de Linehalt y Rubanoid bajan a 650gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Valla, valla, Shun se enojó porque vencimos a su amiguita- Reprocha Zenet.  
>-Cállate Zenet- Dice enojado el peleador ventus humano provocando una leve risa en la gundaliana.<br>-Hydranoid- Dice la dueña de este mientras lágrimas caen sobre él -Responde por favor-  
>-A-Alice- Dice débilmente la esfera violeta sin abrirse, esto provoca una muy leve sonrisa en la peleadora que se esfuma cuando su bakugan dice -M-me siento muy débil, n-no creo poder volver a p-pelear-<br>-No digas eso Hydra, podrás pelear otra vez, saldrás de esta- Solloza la peleadora darkus.  
>-L-lo siento- Dice débilmente el bakugan herido mientras toma un color gris muerto.<br>-HYDRANOID- Grita la peleadora -No Hydranoid, tú no puedes morir, escúchame Hydra, ábrete por favor, no me dejes Hydra- Trata de hacer reaccionar la peli naranja a su bakugan, sin ninguna respuesta y notando que lo que lleva en sus manos pierde calor -No HYDRA- Grita para luego llorar desconsoladamente.  
>-Alice, tranquilízate- Dice el mejor amigo de la nombrada mientras se agacha a su altura -Déjame verlo- En respuesta a esto, la oji marrón le muestra a Hydranoid, gris y sin calor -Imposible- Dice el peleador ventus tomando al bakugan anteriormente llamado Hydranoid, el cual ahora es un cuerpo sin nada de vida -tranquila Alice, encontraremos la manera de que vuelva a la vida- Dice el morocho mientras abraza a su compañera.<p>

-Todo muy lindo el show, pero tienes que terminar esta batalla por ella- Dice Masson.  
>-Ya que el bakugan darkus llamado Alpha Hydranoid no podrá volver a pelear el contador de vida de Alice Gehabich baja a 0%- Dice la computadora.<p>

-Hazlo- Dice en casi susurro la peleadora darkus, pero logrando que su compañero la escuche.  
>-¿S-segura?- Pregunta el peleador ventus humano separándose de su amiga.<br>-Si, termina esto por Hydranoid- Dice la peli naranja mientras derrama unas lágrimas fijando su vista en su anterior bakugan.  
>-Está bien- Responde el oji ámbar mientras le entrega Hydranoid a Alice para luego levantarse y ayudar a su compañera a hacer lo mismo.<p>

-¿Listo para perder Shun?- Pregunta retóricamente el peleador ventus enemigo -Poder activado, viento voraz-  
>-Esto será divertido- Dice Plitheon efectuando su poder.<br>-El poder g de Plitheon sube a 1000gs y el de Hawktor baja a 250gs- Dice la computadora.  
>-¡Hawktor!- Grita el dueño del bakugan nombrado mientras saca una carta poder -Poder activado, relación diagonal, ¡Pyrus y ventus!- Termina de decir el peleador número dos abriéndole paso sobre la barrera a Dan para que lance a Drago.<p>

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-De eso estoy hablando, ¿Listo Drago? nos toca- Dice el oji rojo esperando una respuesta de su compañero.<br>-Claro que lo estoy, hagamos esto por Hydranoid- Dice el bakugan pyrus mientras se cierra y se entrega a su amo.  
>-Trato hecho compañero, ¡Bakugan pelea!- Dice el oji rojo lanzándolo -Drago surge- Al terminar de decir eso el peleador pyrus va donde Shun y Alice se encuentran.<p>

*En la batalla*  
>-Drago pyrus se une a la batalla con 850gs, pero el paredón le quita 450gs dejándolo con 400gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-¿Estás bien Alice?- Pregunta el oji rojo acercándose a su compañera logrando ver el estado de lo que anteriormente era un bakugan darkus lleno de vida y fuerza.  
>-H-Hydranoid m-m-murió- Balbucea la peli naranja mientras llora.<br>-Tranquila Alice- Trata de animarla el peleador pyrus humano mientras la abraza -No te debes poner de ese modo-  
>-E-Es que Hydranoid me acompañó tantos años y-y ahora s-solo se fue- Dice la oji marrón levantando la mirada y haciendo que Dan note su mirada apagada y sin brillo -Él era lo último que tenía, lo más cercano a una familia-<br>-A-Alice, n-no sabía que veías a Hydranoid de ese modo- Dice perplejo el peleador pyrus mientras suelta el agarre.  
>-Quédate tranquila- Dice el oji ámbar sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros por su optimismo -Habrá una manera de volverlo a la vida-<br>-¿D-de verdad lo crees?- Pregunta la peleadora darkus.  
>-Claro- Dice el morocho mirándola a los ojos -Encontraremos la manera- Termina de decir inspeccionando los ojos de su amiga notando su falta de vida.<br>-G-gracias chicos, son los mejores- Acota Alice tratando de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo, esto enfurece a sus compañeros, no soportan ver a su amiga en tan mal estado.  
>-Esto es todo, llegaron al límite- Dice el oji rojo -poder activado, ¡FUEGO CRUZADO!-<p>

-Esto va por Hydranoid, Rubanoid- Dice el bakugan pyrus número uno mientras golpea a Rubanoid con su poder.  
>-El poder g de Rubanoid baja a 100gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Eso sí que no, recuperación elemental, polos opuestos- Dice Sid sacando una carta poder.  
>-El poder g de Linehalt baja a 450gs y el de Rubanoid sube a 400gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Todavía no terminamos, poder activado, balance perfecto- Dice Masson sacando una carta poder.  
>-El poder g de Avior, Contestir, Linehalt, Plitheon, Phosphos y Rubanoid sube a 550gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Eso no tiene sentido, primero bajaron el poder de Linehalt y luego incrementaron todos- Dice el oji rojo perplejo.  
>-Lo hicieron porque con ese balance perfecto aunque no lo creas es muy difícil vencerlo- Dice Alice todavía derramando lágrimas.<br>-Veo que una bella dama como tu sabe de estas estrategias- Dice Jesse.  
>-No le hables de ese modo Gleen- Dice enojado el peleador ventus número dos terráqueo.<br>-Miren, al parecer alguien esta celoso- Dice burlonamente Zenet dirigiéndose al oji ámbar.  
>-Cállate Zurrow, poder activado, tempestad vestroiana- Dice el peleador ventus.<br>-NO Shun- Trata de detenerlo su compañera, pero ya era tarde Hawktor había impactado con su poder en Contestir.  
>-El poder g de Hawktor baja a 200gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Deberías escuchar mejor a Alice, Shun, balance perfecto es un poder que bloquea los del oponente e incrementa el nuestro 50 gs por cada ataque del oponente- Dice Ren sonriendo.  
>-El poder g de Avior, Contestir, Linehalt, Plitheon, Phosphos y Rubanoid sube a 600gs- Dice la computadora.<p>

-Esto será difícil- Dice con un tono notablemente molesto el oji rojo.  
>-Muy bien Plitheon, ya es hora de retirarnos, en esta obra no nos necesitan más- Dice el dueño del bakugan nombrado dejando a todos sus enemigos perplejos.<br>-Tienes razón Jesse- Dice Plitheon mientras se vuelve una esfera.

-Nosotros también Rubanoid- Acota el peleador pyrus gundaliano.  
>-Si tu lo dices- Dice Rubanoid volviéndose esfera.<p>

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunta enojado el peleador número uno terráqueo -no pueden irse sin más de la batalla-  
>-Esto no tiene coherencia- Inspecciona el morocho.<br>-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Shun?- Pregunta ingenuo el castaño.  
>-Eres bobo, quiero decir que algo no cuadra- Contesta el oji ámbar con un tono de obviedad.<br>-Bueno, no es para que te enojes más de lo normal- Se defiende a sí mismo el recién llamado bobo.  
>-Ya todo está listo- Piensa el peleador darkus gundaliano.<p>

-Hay no- Entra en razón la peli naranja.  
>-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Pregunta el morocho con un tono de preocupación notable.<br>-L-la carta portal- Responde la oji marrón.

-Eres lista Alice- Dice el peli plateado -Demasiado para mi gusto, carta portal abierta, perdición de viento y fuego-  
>-El poder g de Hawktor y Drago baja a 50gs- Dice la computadora.<br>-Perdición de viento y fuego es una carta de mando que hace perder a todos los bakugan pyrus y ventus, solo necesitábamos que Alice quede fuera de la batalla para aplicar la carta- Dice el peleador sub terra en batalla disfrutando ver como Drago y Hawktor se vuelven esferas.

-El contador de vida de Shun y Dan baja a 0% ganadores Ren y Lena- Dice la computadora.  
>-Entonces por eso Jesse y Sid retiraron sus bakugans- Dice Shun recogiendo a Hawktor.<br>-Un truco muy sucio hasta para ustedes- Acota el peleador pyrus terráqueo levantando su bakugan del suelo.

-Está función se ah terminado y lo actores principales de deben ir- Dice el poeta mientras él y sus compañeros desaparecen.

_**Saira: TT-TT  
>Alice: o.o O.O 0.0 TT-TT<br>Dan: ahora que les pasa?  
>Saira: soy un monstruo *llorando*<br>Alice: HYDRA *llorando*  
>Shun: no no no, por favor no llores *abraza a Alice*<br>Todos: O.O  
>Alice: *super roja*<br>Saira: *tarumada* soy un monstruo!  
>Dan: eso no es nuevo *con un tono normal*<br>Saira: los veré en el próximo cápitulo y en el funeral de Hydranoid T-T espero sus reviews e ideas  
>Shun: *todavía abrazándo a Alice* lo vas a revivir cierto?<br>Saira: no lo sé *llorando* debo encontrar un buen contexto para hacerlo, hasta la próxima!**_


	12. AVISO SÚPER IMPORTANTE

Como verán esto no es un capitulo de mi historia u.u y de verdad lamento eso, mi inspiración se fue así que no sé cuándo volverá…

Shun. Claaaro, tienes inspiración para rolear y ayudar con una historia y no para tu propia historia  
>Saira: no me lo recuerdes T-T<br>Sahun: o.o

en fin….quiero hacer una especie de encuesta sobre si quieren que esta historia tenga continuación, es más, les daré un adelanto de lo que pasará…Alice descubrirá algo que la hace no ser humana y ser algo más que eso…es una de las pocas cosas que diré, la encuesta es la siguiente:

¿Cuántos "tomos" quieren que tenga esta historia? ¿1, 2 o 3?, los títulos serían los siguientes:

La guardiana del collar de atributo (el que leen justo ahora xDU)  
>Controlando los poderes (su continuación que se puede saltear e ir directamente al número 3 que es: )<br>La batalla final (seee, es un nombre algo gastado pero bue…tal vez luego se lo cambie lo pensé así no mas)

esa es la parte uno de este aviso, vamos con la dos:

quiero que hagan una crítica sobre esta historia, con sus cosas malas y con sus cosas buenas, lo que más les gustó, lo que menos, y los que quieren ayudarme o que yo los ayude en alguna historia (porque para eso si estoy inspirada) o simplemente quieren chatear conmigo para divertirse ;) pónganlo en el review y en un mensaje privado les responderé poniendo mi respuesta a la crítica y si solicitaron mi email lo pondré ;) )

y aquí con el tercer tomo de este aviso

díganme si quieren que haga una historia donde aparezca Saira (ella hace pareja con Jesse por si no lo sabían) y de que quieren qu ese trate esa historia, también díganme si quieren que alguno de sus OCs salga en ella, si quieres que tu OC salga es obligatorio el tener mi email ya que necesitaré ayuda con su personalidad, gustos y esas cosas.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS EN LA HISTORIA SI ES QUE TIENEN INTERNET Y SI ES QUE YO TENGO IMAGINACIÓN


	13. holi

HOLA!  
>Saira Gehabich les habla luego de un buen tiempo<p>

La historia la estoy escribiendo ahorita mismo, porque a mi computadora se le ocurrió romperse todo este tiempo y ya volvió sadsaddas

Asi que me la reelere y pues, a escribir

Aviso que el estilo de escribir va a cambiar, las batallas las contare mas como si se estuviera en la arena, e intentare narrar desde otras técnicas, aplicando puntos de vista (P.D.V, o escribiré POW) y algo mas de suspenso

Se que todos se quejan de que shun no es romantico pero desde que empece esta historia pensé en hacerla…basándome en la serie, con las características de cada personaje, asi que quéjense con el que creo la serie porque no hizo a shun romantico sdadsda

Pero les juro que intentare hacerlo un poco mas, todo a su tiempo

-rest in peace hydranoid-


	14. Chapter 14

La Guardiana Del Collar De Atributo

**NO PUEDO CREER QUE AL FINAL LO HICE :B…IGUAL CREO QUE AHORA ANDA MAS INTERESANTE Y ESTOY COMENZANDO A RESPONDER TODAS O CASI ODAS LAS PETICIONES XDD PORQUE LA DE HYDRA AUN NO .W. …**

**DISFRUTEN EL FIC, HACIA MUCHO QUE NO ECRIBIA ASI QUE ES PRACTICAMEDNTE LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA.**

_En el último capítulo de esta historia Shun y Alice fueron derrotados por los enemigos y Hydranoid Darkus asesinado._

*En las gradas con los peleadores*  
>-Imposible- Dice perpleja la princesa.<br>-Dan y Shun perdieron- Acota en el mismo estado la otra peleadora haos.  
>-¿Qué estamos esperando?- Dice el peleador sub terra captando la atención de todos -Debemos ir y rápido- Termina de explicar echándose a correr con los demás siguiéndolo.<p>

*En la arena de batalla*  
>-Hydranoid, por favor, vuelve, no me dejes- solloza la peli naranja mientras repite las últimas tres palabras innumerables veces.<br>-ya tranquila Alice- Dice el oji rojo acercándose a su amiga.  
>-pobre Alice, me siento mal por ella- piensa el oji ámbar mientras mira con una faceta de tristeza a la oji marrón.<p>

-¡Alice!- Grita la mejor amiga peli celeste de la nombrada mientras corre hacia ella y la abraza notando el estado del bakugan darkus -…-  
>-Esto es malo, pero me siento bien porque ese bakugan muriera- Piensa la princesa neathiana.<br>-Alice…- Dice el morocho logrando que Runo suelte el abrazo y acercándose -Tranquila, lo recuperaremos- Acota el peleador mientras saca a Hydranoid de las manos de Alice y se lo entrega a Marucho -¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado y te relajas un poco?- Termina de hablar dejando a todos en shock y provocando un sonrojo de parte de la peli naranja.  
>-N-no es una mala idea- Responde la peli naranja mientras se levanta con ayuda del oji ámbar.<p>

-imposible, ahora esta peli naranja me lo robará, no lo permitiré- Piensa la princesa neathiana mientras contiene la furia hacia la oji marrón.  
>-Los veremos luego chicos- Dice el oji ámbar mientras se retira con la peli naranja siguiéndolo.<p>

-Chicos, tengo cosas que hacer, debo reportar a Neathia que ya están de nuestro lado- Miente la peli azul mientras se va en la dirección opuesta a Shun y Alice.

-Eso fue raro- Acota la peleadora haos terráquea.

*Con Shun y Alice*  
>-Gracias por invitarme Shun- Agradece con una sonrisa la peleadora.<br>-No hay de que Alice, creo que debes despejar tu mente, es eso- Responde el morocho mientras mira a su acompañante a los ojos.

-La mato, la mato, LA MATO- Piensa fuertemente la princesa que se encuentra escondida.

-Llega…- trata de decir el peleador ventus pero una chica que cubre su atuendo con una capa verde choca contra él y ambos caen.

-Shun te encuentras bien?- mientras hablaba la peli naranja levantaba al morocho del suelo.

El oji ámbar solo asiente mientras mira a la chica que lo chocó –quién eres?- mirando a la chica a los ojos.

La joven, portadora de unos ojos miel, dorados, solo lo mira y se le queda mirando medio en shock.

-…- Peli negro sorprendido, si, de ese modo se encontraba el kazami…perplejo…sorprendido…..la chica le parecía familiar, no de esas personas que la ha visto antes, si no….de la familia….si, familia –Ro….-  
>-a-ah- la chica perpleja, le atinó a su nombre, a pesar de que no lo veía hace años -…-<br>-…Shun, que está pasando?- la peli naranja confundida y preocupada, pero al parecer se había hecho invisible para el oji ámbar.  
>-que haces aquí y así vestida?- preguntaba el chico a la vestida de verde –estás usando ropa ninja-<br>-….estoy con….-  
>-con quién? Acaso por esto desaparecías desde pequeña? Que estabas pensando Roxybell?- decía medio enfadado el peleador número dos del interespacio.<br>-qué tiene que desaparezca por esto?!- también furiosa gritaba la recién nombrada Roxybell.  
>-mamá de seguro no quería que hicieras esto!- grita casi a todo pulmón Shun Kazami.<p>

-YA BASTA- La ignorada, Alice, ya salida de sus casillas, que como todos sabemos, son grandes, grita con furia para callar al par.

-…- Ambos oji ámbar se quedan callados como dos niños recién regañados.

-qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta la oji marrón al par.

-sí, que está pasando?- la peli azul sale de su escondite.

-Fabia? Que haces aquí?- el chico pregunta curioso a la peli azul.  
>-….Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es aclarar este lío-<br>-coincido, quién es ella?- va al blanco la oji marrón…raro pero cierto.  
>-Ella…es…-<br>-Soy una de sus hermanas, Roxybell Kazami-  
>-Nunca….Nunca me dijiste que tienes hermanas- dice la peli naranja desanimada y cabiz baja.<br>-Ahora ni siquiera le cuentas sobre la familia a tu novia- la oji ámbar reprocha a su hermano mientras que a este se le nota un pequeño sonrojo.

-e-ella no es mi novia-  
>-aun así, tienes hermanas y no le contaste sobre ninguna!- Grita furiosa la oji ámbar.<p>

-….- Luego de un pequeño silencio la peli naranja le da una cachetada al morocho y sale corriendo.

-Alice!- grita el chico con la marca de la palma de la peli naranja en la mejilla.  
>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peli azul lo toma de la mano y lo abraza –Tranquilo…-<p>

-DÉJAME FABIA- más enojado grita el morocho asustando a la chica y haciéndola desaparecer.

-eres un asco-  
>-tsk, me dirás con quién andabas?-<br>-Si…con nuestra media hermana-  
>-Sabes que ella es una mala influencia para ti-<br>-tu eres la mala influencia!- La oji ámbar trata de irse frustrada pero su hermano la agarra de la capa y se la quita revelando el cabello marrón de Roxybell, este largo hasta las rodillas con mechones a los costados de la cara y una rosa en el cabello.  
>-me quedaré con esto- ni bien dice esto el chico desaparece con la ropa ninja de la peli marrón.<p>

-idiota…- Dice la nueva kazami mientras que se va hacia una árbol donde se puede ver sentada en una rama alta a una chica vestida con una capa ninja de color violeta muy oscuro-  
>-siempre lo fue verdad?...- dice la chica sin dejar de leer un libro a lo cual la oji ámbar ladea la cabeza para ambos lados como diciéndole que tal vez o a veces.<p>

*con Alice*

-No puedo creer que Shun nunca me haya presentado a ninguna de sus hermanas o a esa media hermana de la que hablaba Roxybell… Yo le he contado todo y el… Prácticamente nada ahora que lo pienso en paz y sin que me ponga nerviosa…-baja la cabeza haciendo un pequeño sollozo- por qué Shun?...por qué?

A lo lejos se puede ver la figura el oji ámbar caminando y al llegar cerca de ella raga un poco de saliva y le habla –Alice…  
>-Aléjate de mí quieres?...- sin mirarlo<p>

-ah…Alice…yo…puedo explicarlo…

-explicar qué?...que en todos estos años no me hablaste de hermanas y media hermanas?...quiero verte explicando que olvidaste a tu propia familia…- Algo furiosa mientras se levanta.

-Alice espera…- No resiste el impulso y la acorrala contra un árbol.-…

**BUENO, SÉ QUE FUE CORTITO Y TODO PERO SI LO HACÍA MÁS LARGO LE SACABA EL SSPENSO… SOY MALA :33333**

**Y COMO VERÁN METÍ A UN OC QUE POCOS LO DEBEN CONOCER (O NO) **

**LOS VERÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, SALUDOS!**

3


End file.
